


In My Arms

by bofurlove



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Feels, Hurt, Love, M/M, Sexy Times, dick piercings, love love love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurlove/pseuds/bofurlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur loved the hobbit. That much was sure. But how could a simple toymaker and miner compete with a great king?</p><p>Rating may change as the fic goes forward.</p><p>NO LONGER ON HIATUS! YAY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bofur let out a long sigh as he sat down on a fallen tree, burying his head in his hands. He was supposed to be collecting firewood, as assigned to him by the king, but he figured he could afford himself a few moments of quiet time. He needed time to sit by himself and calm his mind and aching heart. He was having a harder and harder time keeping up his cheerful mask for the company. Making sure to never let on, or reveal the slightest evidence of how he was barely clutching to his emotion.  
  
The dwarf raised his head and allowed his eyes to flutter shut as he listened to the sound of the birds twittering in the trees; the breeze setting the leaves a dance on the branches. Breathing in deeply through his nose he relished the smell of the nature round him. It unusual that a dwarf would enjoy nature in the manner that Bofur did. Dwarves normally enjoyed metals, jewels, and rock. But Bofur had enjoyed everything in his life; never honing in on one particular element. Though he had worked as a miner, it had never brought him an overwhelming sense of happiness that it brought other dwarves. He was just happy as long as he had his family around him. His family had been all he needed, what brought him joy in life...until Bilbo.  
  
Bofur was in love with the hobbit; that much was sure, and had been since the moment he fell through the giant circle of a green door of Bag End in The Shire. When Bofur looked up from the bottom of the pile of his companions that had toppled through the door them moment Bilbo opened it, and was met with the sight of the small man with his pointed ears, honey curls and brilliant hazel eyes that shone in the light; his breath was stolen and his heart stopped. He knew right away that he had found his one and would love the hobbit til the end of his days. He had heard it told that that was what happened when a dwarf met their one, but had never expected to experience it himself. Both Bombur and Bifur had met their ones years and years ago. Bombur had even had children, fourteen to be exact. So Bofur had figured his time had come and gone.  
  
"You shouldn't be alone out here Bofur!" Bofur's eyes opened to the sight at the sound of the familiar voice of the young archer and was met with the sight of Kili standing before him; a cheeky smile on his lips and his arms full of firewood. A moment later Fili was standing beside him wearing the same mischievous grin as his brother in the way that they always did.  
  
"Kili is right you know.” The blonde prince hefted his wood so the weight was more evenly distributed in his arms, “It won't do you any good to fall asleep out here in the middle of the woods where no one will find you, and it certainly wouldn’t bode well with our uncle." Fili was smiling kindly at him.  
  
 _'If only I could afford myself some time to not be found.'_ Bofur thought sadly to himself, but his face did not reflect what he was feeling within. His face was a cheery mask, all smiles and dimples; even if the smile never reached his eyes. "Aye lads, the day just took its toll on me, that and Bombur's snoring last night kept me up." The dwarf let out a small chuckle as he always did to distract himself and others from what he was really feeling. "I've still got to collect my share of firewood, I'll meet ye back at camp in just a while. I promise I won't go fallin' asleep out here."  
  
The princes gave him bright smiles, nodding before heading back to camp, the older freeing an arm from carrying his pile of wood to shove the younger and laughing hysterically as the darker haired one's struggled to keep a hold of his load of wood; shooting a glare at his older brother. Bofur just shook his head and started to collect his share of the wood. He wanted to slink away more than anything at the moment. Today had been especially difficult.  
  
It wasn't that he loved Bilbo that caused him to feel such heartache, not entirely. It was that another in their company had intentions towards the hobbit as well, and who was Bofur to compete with a king? Bofur scrubbed his hand down his face. He had thought about these things time and again had filled his nights with his sadness. Thorin could give Bilbo everything he ever wanted and more. Thorin had been bold in his affectionate manners towards the smaller man, though not many people outside the race of dwarves would recognize it. While in Rivendell the king had insisted Bilbo being given his own private room with a bed, disappearing into the halls of the elves together; an adoring smile on the hobbit's face.

Bofur had not missed the glances that the king stole at the hobbit or the way that Thorin watched Bilbo when he thought he wasn't looking. Bofur found himself doing all the same things, guilt running through his mind every time he did. He could not offer much to his one, he couldn't offer status or riches. Only a friendly smile and a piece of tunic to use as a handkerchief.  
  
Bofur also could offer the hobbit the chance to smile. He tried every opportunity to make Bilbo smile. Bilbo's smile was one of the things that could lift his sad heart. The way the hobbit's eyes sparkled with laughter, or the blush that crept up his cheeks all the way to the tips of his ears whenever Bofur or the princes said something that was less than decent. He found himself giggling at the thought of it. That beautiful blush that sent butterflies a flutter in his belly. He picked up a few more branches letting out a heavy sigh before trudging back to camp.  
  
Plastering on his usual smile he walked through line of trees and into the clearing where the rest of the company was going about their duties of cooking, taking care of the ponies and setting up bedrolls for their upcoming night ahead. Dumping his load of firewood on the pile, he picked through the pile and selected a small soft chunk of wood before settling down and leaning against a boulder near the edge of camp, a little ways away from the others. He dug through his pocket and pulled out his whittling knife and got to work on a small carving. They were only a day out of Rivendell and Bilbo had seemed so sad to leave. Bofur didn't want to think about why, or what he had gotten up to or shared with Thorin away from the eyes of the company.  
  
He carefully carved another chunk off the piece of wood. Keeping his eyes fixed on it and his hands moving to distract him. He didn't notice that someone had joined him, sitting by his side silently watching him.  
  
"So what beautiful creation will this be?"  
  
Bofur's heart lept to his throat and pounded as the hobbit's voice broke through his solemn thoughts and concentration. He swallowed hard and let a smile break across his face as the butterflies went to work again. "Not quite sure yet." The dwarf beamed at the hobbit, unable to stop himself. "My hands have a mind of their own."  
  
His eyes met Bilbo's and time seemed to stand still, he stared into the halfling's eyes sparkling as the hobbit smiled, sending tingling warmth spreading throughout his chest and easing his heart.  
  
"Burglar!" Thorin's shout carried over the camp making Bilbo jump. Thorin was glowering in their direction. "A word if you please?"  
  
Bofur watched as Bilbo got up quickly to answer the king’s call. Before he hurried off, the hobbit squeezed Bofur's shoulder gently and smiled at him before walking quickly to where Thorin was standing, still glaring at the toy maker.  
  
Bofur felt heat rising in his face and his throat choke up as he watched Bilbo and Thorin disappear into the privacy of the trees. His heart clenched painfully in his chest. It had not gotten easier as he thought it might, seeing them together. If anything the pain got worse each day that passed. He loved Bilbo, wished to keep him safe, happy and warm. Knowing his future with the one he adored would merely be a small companionship of friendship as long as the king’s gaze was settled on the hobbit broke his heart and he doubted that would change any time soon. Suppressing the tears threatening to spring in his eyes he focused once again on the piece of wood in his hands, desperate to make something of beauty and worth in the only way he knew how.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will have to excuse any spelling, punctuation or grammatical errors. My laptop met its demise yesterday and am now having to write it up on my Kindle.
> 
> And if you follow me on tumblr you will know my Kindle is an evil saboteur. Lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for all your kind and wonderful comments!!! They feed my writing soul!!! Nom nom nom. :D

Bofur felt the tickle of the soft grass on his flesh and the warmth of the sun covering him in a blanket. Above him whisps of clouds dotted throughout the sky, birds whistling tunes carrying through the air. He gently turned on his side and was met with the beautiful sight of Bilbo strewn out on the grass inches away from him, head turned and smiling at the dwarf. The sunlight was hitting Bilbo's eyes at just the right angle so Bofur could see the brilliant green flecks of color mixed with the lighter browns and glowing golds. Bilbo's eyes were beautiful and shone with happiness, the corners crinkling from the wide smile the hobbit wore. 

 

Gently Bofur reached his hand across the small space between them and caressed the soft hairless cheeks of the hobbit; work calloused fingers slightly rough against the paler softer flesh. Gingerly he cupped Bilbo's face in his hand. His heart leaping in his chest as Bilbo's eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into he touch, a sigh escaping the smaller man's lips. 

 

Bofur carefully sat up slightly, leaning over the hobbit, gazing down at him, studying each feature of his face; from his adorable nose to the way his gorgeous honey curls hung about his face. Bilbo's eyes opened slowly, half lidded and filled with a million promises. The smaller man brought up his own hand to the dwarf's face. Soft tender fingers trailing across Bofur's cheeks and across his jawline finally coming to rest at the base of the dwarf's neck, tangling themselves into the braid that ran down his back.

 

The feeling sent a shiver down Bofur's spine, and his eyes closing for a moment until he felt Bilbo's fingers urging him to lower his head. The hobbit lifted himself up to bring their faces close to one another, their lips just a breath away, their noses slotted together rubbing together softly.

 

"Bofur...my Bofur...."

 

Bofur could feel Bilbo's breath ghosting across his lips as he spoke, the sensation had his brain calling for more as his heart tingled in his chest.

 

"Bofur..."

 

Bofur woke with a start, eyes snapping open and revealing not Bilbo but Kili gently shaking his shoulders. 

 

"Bofur it's time to get up." The dwarf Prince turned slightly glancing up at the sky before turning back. "Thorin says it's time to head out and try to get ahead of this storm on its way." Kili smiled kindly at him before moving on to wake the rest of the company, leaving Bofur to wake his cousin and brother. 

 

Bofur looked up at the sky sadly. Unlike the pleasant sky in his dream, this sky was dark and filled with angry looking clouds. This had become his reality. Every morning he woke from all his hearts deepest desires, pleasures, and hopes in his dreams, to a world that was dark with grief and longing; only brightened by sweet stolen moments with Bilbo in conversation and laughter.

 

Bofur gently shook his cousin awake before moving to rouse his brother. The moment Bombur's eyes opened his face was filled with concern. "What's wrong Bofur?"

 

Bofur put on his best smile before answering. "Nothing is wrong Bomb. Just tired. We gotta get movin' a storms a brewin'." That earned his a skeptical look from his brother before he turned away starting to pack up his bed roll. It didn't take long after much bustling from the rest of the company til they were on their way again. Bofur walked silently, watching the feet of the person in front if him. He didn't hear anyone move beside him until Bilbo's voice startled him.

 

"I hope we can keep ahead of this storm." When Bofur turned his head Bilbo was grinning at him before looking up at the sky and back to the dwarf sending butterflies a flutter in his stomach. 

 

"Aye. It would be dreadful to be caught on this mountain in a storm." Bofur smiled brightly back at the hobbit. A large thunder clap rang through the air causing Bilbo to jump startled as the rain began to fall lightly. 

 

"Well this isn't too bad." Bilbo giggled nervously. "It's just a little rain." 

 

A half an hour late it was pouring and Bilbo was soaked to the bone; shivering violently as he carefully walked behind Bofur and ahead of Dwalin. The ground was slick with rain and Bilbo was having trouble, slipping every now and again. Bofur was paying close attention to the sounds around him as best as he could with a storm raging around him. 

 

He turned around quickly at the sound of falling rocks and Bilbo's distraught noises in time to grab him, with the assistance of Dwalin, and pull him back before he toppled over the edge. Bofur pressed his arms across the hobbit's chest to keep him safe against the mountain. Bilbo turned his face to Bofur, hiding it in his shoulders as he shook with adrenaline and fear.

 

Dwalin's voice roared over the time in warning, "look out!" Drawing everyone's attention to the giant boulder flying through the air and crashing into the mountain above them. Automatically Bofur flattened himself against Bilbo to shield him from the falling debris. Bilbo let out a pained whimper as a small chunk of the broken boulder struck him.

 

"This is no storm!" Balin's voice now carried on the wind. "It's a thunder battle!"

 

Bofur's eyes widened in both awe and horror at the scene he saw in front of him. Something he had only heard about in stories as a child told to him by his mother and da. It drew him away from Bilbo slightly as it captivated him. 

 

"Well, bless me! The legends are true! Giants! Storm giants!"

 

As he spoke the words, the mountain began to rumble beneath his feet and the ground cracked. As quick as he could he hurried back to the hobbit's side, determined to keep him safe as the mountain began to move.  Apparently they were on the giants knees and were being whipped around with the giant's every move, the stone brute completely unaware of the cargo of dwarves and a hobbit on his knee. They desperately clung to the rock to keep from flying off or losing balance. Bofur closed his eyes for a moment and prayed to Aule that Bilbo would not slip from his grasp.  

 

Suddenly everything slowed down as the giant was struck and began to fall, sending them crashing towards the mountain face. In that moment Bofur felt a sadness. ' _At least if I die at this moment I die with Bilbo by my side.'_ Time caught back up when Dwalin's roar reached his ears as he ordered them to jump before the giant struck the mountain. Even as fear gripped him as they got closer, he followed Dwalin's order, leaping just before they collided; amazed at how they were sheltered with safety in the gap between the giant and wall of rock.

 

"Fili!!!" Thorin rounded the corner with horror on his face as he searched the group for his nephew. Bofur could not help but question why he was not frantically looking for Bilbo in that manner...Bilbo! Bofur jumped up and frantically looked around. 

 

"Where's Bilbo?!?!" Bofur searched each of his companions faces desperate for Bilbo to step out from behind one of them. "WHERE IS THE HOBBIT?!?!" Suddenly he spotted tiny fingers clinging to the edge of the cliff. Ori spotted them at the same time, diving with Bofur to grab hold of him, only to watch as Bilbo's grip slipped; barely catching onto another rock. Bofur stretched out his hands clawing helplessly at the air just above the hobbit with tears in his eyes. "Bilbo! Grab my hand!" Bofur's heart broke as he watched each of Bilbo's fingers started to slip on the slick rock.

 

In a blur of blue and black Thorin himself kept off the side of the mountain, clinging with one hand as he herded the hobbit into Bofur and Ori's reach. Bofur lifted Bilbo with all his might and clung unyielding to the smaller man who trembled as his breaths came in panicked huffs.  

 

"I thought we lost our burglar." Dwalin scoffed out amused.

 

"He's been lost ever since he lost home." Thorin turned around with an icy stare and venom in his words,"he should never have come. He has no place among us."

 

Bofur felt the shock and rage boiling in him as he watched Thorin head off with Dwalin. ' _How dare he?'_ Bofur clenched his fists as he held tight to Bilbo who was now violently shaking. _'He nearly died and Thorin has the nerve...'_ Bofur felt Ori urging them to follow the rest of the company that were filing into a cave. Sticking close to Bilbo and Ori, Bofur waited for the young scribe to give them a moment alone. Bilbo needed to know he was wanted, appreciated, and cared for. Especially since Thorin was acting like a right twat who could use a swift kick in his arse, and Bofur was more than willing to provide it.

 

Bofur was stilled in his anger by a small hand resting on his arm, causing him to turn and face the owner. Bilbo smiled at him before looking down blushing. "Thank you Bofur. For pulling me back up. And thank you for noticing I was not with the group." Bofur lay his hand over Bilbo's as warmth and hope spread throughout him. Now was the time. Now he was going to tell Bilbo how deeply he cared for him. If Thorin was set on tearing down and being cruel to the hobbit he no longer felt guilt for his feelings.

 

Staring into Bilbo's eyes he smile, "t'was nothing lad. Especially since..."

 

"Bofur!" Thorin's voice boomed as he stared daggers at the toy maker. "Take first watch!"

 

Bofur let his feelings of anger and disgust show on his face as he and the king stared at each other.

 

"It's alright Bofur. I would hate for you to get into trouble on my account." Bilbo looked embarrassed and sad as he spoke. Blushed creeping up to his ears.

 

"Bilbo, I just wanted to tell ye..."

 

"Bofur! Take your watch post." Thorin growled.

 

Smiling an apology to Bilbo, Bofur stalked over to where the designated watch would be. Peeking around the corner he was pleased to see Bilbo settling down beside Bombur. 'Good. Bomb will look after him during my watch. Then I will look after him meself.' Bofur leaned back and started biting his nails, a habit he had always had when he was angry or upset, as the soft sounds of the snores of his companions wafted through the air.

 

He had his mind set. He would not allow another day to pass by in sadness and regret without telling Bilbo exactly how he felt. He had watched him almost die today. The look of desperation an panic that was painted across his face as he tried to hold onto the slippery cliff would haunt Bofur. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed Bilbo sneaking past him with his bag all packed and walking stick in hand.

 

"Where do you think yer going?" Bofur tried to hide the emotion in his voice as he stared at the retreating hobbit. But Bilbo stared back with defeated eyes.

 

"Back to Rivendell." The hobbit looked so hurt and tired, it broke Bofur's heart.

 

"No, no. You can't turn back now. Yer part of the company. Yer one of us!"

 

' _You belong with me.'_ Bofur thought sadly to himself.

 

"I'm not though am I? Thorin said I should never have come and he was right."

 

Bofur cursed Thorin silently for his harsh uncaring treatment of Bilbo. What type of dwarf treats one they love that way?

 

"I'm not a Took. I'm a Baggins. I don't know what i was thinking." The hobbit's voice was think with emotion and caught in his throat as he spoke. "I should never had run out my door."

 

Bofur racked his brain in an attempt to find a way to keep Bilbo safe here with him.

 

"Yer homesick! I understand!"

 

Bofur watched as the hobbit's demeanor changed to frustrated. "No you don't! You don't understand! You are used to this, living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere...."

 

The words stung as they spilled from Bilbo's lips. But he could not fault him or hold it against him, for it was true. Immediately Bilbo's face softened and eyes pleading apologetically. "Oh....no...I am sorry....I didn't...." 

 

"No. Yer right. We don't belong anywhere."

 

  
_'But I belong with you.'_ He thought to himself. ' _If he doesn't want to stay at least he will be safer in Rivendell. Safe from this blasted quest for gold and glory._ '

 

"I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do." Bofur reached out and grasped the hobbit's shoulder gently squeezing it, staring into those gorgeous hazel eyes hoping to communicate all his deepest feelings while cursing his cowardice to not speak the words in his heart. His attention was brought to Bilbo's hip where his sword was glowing blue.

 

"What's that?"

 

A round if clicking sounded through the air before the floor opened up and Bofur found himself falling and flailing backwards as Bilbo disappeared from his sight. 

 

' _Please don't let him fall. Please let him stay safe.'_  


 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovers!!! Enjoy some more boffins. Sorry I am sometimes a ripper of your feels. But it's brighter from here on out. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Again, please excuse any grammatical errors and spelling errors as this was written on my Kindle since my laptop is not coming back from the dead. 
> 
> Also, I got this idea from the author of dwarves and plans of courtship. She asked her readers where they were all from. I am curious as well. So where are all you beautiful readers from??
> 
> I love you all!!! Thank you for taking time to read my story!!! :D

Bofur clung to his mattock as he ran, turning his knuckles white. His chest was beginning to ache as it heaved with his labored breaths caused from all the running from and battling goblins. He could hear his heart was pounding in his ears, matching the foot falls of his boots. The only thoughts racing through his mind were his desperate hopes that Bilbo had managed to escape the falling trap doors into goblin town. 'He had to have been spared the fall.' Bofur thought as his mind raced. 'I barely caught the fall because I was on the edge....He had to have been spared.'

 

"...Bifur...Bofur...that's ten...Fili...Kili...that's twelve...and Bombur. That's thirteen...where's Bilbo?..."

 

Bofur felt both relief and worry when the wizard spoke. He had not seen Bilbo with them at any point of their capture in goblin town, and was certain, or hoping desperately, that he had escaped and was safely on his way back to Rivendell away from all this craziness.

 

Gandalf roared at all of the company, searching each of their faces. "WHERE IS OUR HOBBIT?!?!" 

 

Bofur shifted where he stood uncomfortably as Gandalf's eyes grazed over him quickly as he waited for some sort of answer from the dwarves.

 

"Curse the halfling!!!" Dwalin's rough shout of frustration drew everyone's attention. "Now he's lost?!?!" 

 

Immediately the rest of the company started to chatter and shoot blame back and forth around Bofur, while the hatted dwarf just leaned against his mattock and frowned at them all. None of them were truly concerned for Bilbo's well being, only in saving their own skins from the wrath of the wizard and it made Bofur's ears burn in anger.

 

"I thought he was with Dori!"

 

Dori looked around before he shouted out his defense "Don't blame me!"

 

Bofur watched as Gandalf's face morphed to a reflection of all of Bofur's worries; eyes softening with sadness as his eyebrows knit together with concern. "Well where did you last see him?"

 

Bofur opened his mouth to speak, but was surprised when Nori cut him off and he shot him a nervous glance. "I think I saw him slip away when they first cornered us..."

 

Bofur felt all the blood drain from his face as his heart clenched in his chest. ' _No....please...no. please let Nori be wrong. Please let Bilbo be on his path back to Rivendell. Please Aule don't let him be in the hands of the goblins, strapped to one of their devices. Being forced to suffer due to our escape and Gandalf's murder of the goblin king._ ' The dwarf felt bile rising in his throat at the thought of the one he loved more than the air in his lungs. The thought of Bilbo screaming in pain and agony, had he knees threatening to collapse where he stood. 

 

Gandalf showed no signs of panic as he spoke, only sad quiet thoughtfulness. "Well what happened exactly? Tell me!"

 

"I'll tell you what happened!" Thorin's voice and tone had Bofur clenching and unclenching his jaw in anger. He was growing sick of the dwarf king and his attitude quickly. "Master Baggins saw his chance and took it!" Rage began to boil in Bofur's gut, sending a rising heat to his cheeks with every word leaving the dwarf king's mouth, each one dripping with disdain.  

 

' _He would have had no reason to want to leave if it weren't for you!_ ' Bofur thought to himself staring daggers at the Thorin who was standing before the whole company while Gandalf frowned at him.

 

"He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped foot out his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again." Thorin shot an angry glare in Bofur's direction. "He is long gone!"

 

Bofur heart stopped and he thought he was seeing a ghost as he watched Bilbo suddenly step out from behind a tree with a smug smirk on his lips. "No...He isn't." Bofur couldn't help his own lips tugging up into a smile as well at the sight of the hobbit unharmed, though filthy.

 

From the look on the wizards face he shared Bofur's feelings of relief, only the dwarf felt love sending his heart soaring. 

 

"Bilbo Baggins! I have never been so glad to see anyone in all my life!" Gandalf was beaming at the halfling as he spoke.

 

"Bilbo! We'd given you up!" Kili smiled happily at the hobbit.

 

"How on earth did you managed to get past the goblins?" Fili looked dumbstruck.

 

"How indeed" Dwalin added.

 

As he took a quick glance around the group he caught the look of shock on each member of the company's faces as they watched Bilbo rocking back and forth on his heels, only Gandalf's smile was wavering a tiny bit. Bofur couldn't help but wonder what it was all about.

 

"What does it matter? He's back!" Gandalf said hurriedly.

 

"It matters!" Thorin had stepped forward and was staring at Bilbo in a way that sent Bofur's heart sinking to the ground. Behind the look of confusion was the look of love and adoration that he had caught in the king's eyes so many times before. "I want to know. Why did you come back?" The dwarf kings tone had changed with his face and all Bofur could do to force a small smile as he looked at the hobbit, the hobbit that fate had chosen him to love, as he regarded the king.

 

"I know you doubt me. I know you always have....you're right. I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair....and you see...that's where I belong. That's home." Thorin's eyes softened further the more that Bilbo spoke, sending the ache in Bofur's chest deeper and deeper. "That is why I came back. Because you don't have one...a home...it was taken from you. But I will help you get it back of I can." 

 

Each dwarf was touched by Bilbo's words; it was evident on their faces, each of them lowering their heads thoughtfully as the hobbit's eyes scanned the group. When the hobbit's gaze landed on Bofur he smiled at the dwarf and it sent his heart thumping again, even with the pain clenching at it. Bilbo was indeed a wondrous creature, in the time he had spent with the hobbit Bofur had learned that Bilbo had led a rather lonely life, even as a child. Yet here he stood in the middle of a group of dwarves who had mocked him, albeit playfully, and taken him for granted, ready to give it his all to help them take back their homes they had lost. In Bofur's eyes there was no one more honorable in the company than the hobbit.

 

Bofur couldn't help but stare at Bilbo. Now that he was standing there staring back at him with a smile on his face with a hint of....what was that?

 

Every member of the company startled as a howl rang through the air. Bilbo's face drained of color and fear shone in his eyes as he turned to look again at Bofur until Thorin spoke.

 

"Out of the frying pan..."

 

"...and into the fire...Run. Run!!!" Gandalf took off running and all that the rest of them could do was follow. Again they found themselves fleeing for their lives, with wargs hot on their heel and soon enough they were right upon them. As Bofur turned his head to find Bilbo to make sure he was safe, he watched as Bilbo's sword plunged into the head of a charging warg.

 

Bofur didn't know if he was going to survive this quest with Bilbo in constant danger.

 

"Up into the trees! All of you! Climb! Climb!"

 

Bofur didn't have to be told twice by the wizard and used the closest member of the company as a step to get himself into the trees and climbing quickly up the branches all the while keeping his eyes on Bilbo below trying his hardest to pull his sword from the now dead warg; barely removing it before jumping into the same tree as Bofur as the pack of wargs swarmed through below them.

 

Bilbo climbed up the branches swiftly leaving him just a few levels below Bofur, all of them being silent as could in hopes their escape would go unnoticed. Bilbo threw a glance upwards and gave a nervous smile as they all clung desperately with all their might to the tree branches, as the orc pack advanced below. From where they were all in the trees they all stared in disbelief at the orc leading the charge.

 

"Azog...it cannot be."

 

' _He's supposed to be dead! Now we are all stuck up these trees with nowhere to run. Now we will most likely die and poor Bilbo will never be safe or have the chance to see his beloved Bag End again._ ' Bofur was feeling hopeless as he gripped the bark of the tree when he felt the tree begin to tip as the wargs clawed and chomped at the trees sending them toppling over.

 

' _Just great'_ Bofur jumped to the next tree just as the other toppled over until the whole company was in one tree together. ' _How are we supposed to get out of this now?_ '

 

Without warning Gandalf started tossing flaming pine comes to everyone, one flying towards Bofur for him to throw. 'Yeah, this could work!' Joy filled the toy maker as the wargs started their retreat...until the tree began to tip. Now he was clinging to his branch hanging over the cliff watching Thorin walking down the trunk towards the pale orc and his minions. ' _What is he doing? He is going to get himself killed. And where will that leave us huh?'_ Bofur watched as Thorin was immediately struck down and knocked to his back and then picked up and gnawed on by the warg. ' _Well this looks like the end of Thorin king under the mountain along with the rest of us....wait what is Bilbo doing?!?!'_  


 

The now familiar pang of fear was swelling in Bofur's mind and heart as he watched Bilbo in a blur of burgundy as he threw himself into the orc approaching Thorin; stabbing him again and again. There Bilbo stood swinging his glowing sword in front of him. All Bofur could do was watch in horror as another warg rounded, teeth barred and snarling viciously at Bilbo, unable to assist the halfling in any way. The hot sting of tears in the dwarf eyes as his heart continued to break in his chest, certain that this would be the end of them all. Next thing he knew he was being lifted off the tree by giant talons. ' _I'm going to get eaten!!!.....wait....no not eaten, not a monster, eagle......high....I am really high!'_  


 

Bofur slammed his eyes shut as fear and nausea filled every inch of him. He did not do heights, at least not this high. He just hoped that an eagle had managed to scoop up Bilbo as well. The rush of the wind on his face and the sound of giant wings flapping had an unexpectedly calming effect on the dwarf and Bofur almost drifted to sleep with the thought of Bilbo on his mind. The last few days had been nothing but danger and near death, all Bofur wanted to do was throw the hobbit over his shoulder and carry him back to hobbiton and not look back. The thought of a peaceful life with the hobbit was all he wanted...the feeling of cold rock under him caused his eyes to fly open as the eagles deposited everyone one the top of a stone hill.

 

Gandalf was hovering over Thorin muttering quietly until the dwarf king's eyes fluttered open. "The hafling?" Was all Thorin could mutter as he was lifted to his feet by Dwalin and Fili.

 

"It's alright, he is here. He is quite safe."

 

Thorin began walking towards Bilbo now, the familiar scowl on his face. "What we're you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!" 

 

Bofur started forward, determined once and for all to end this nonsense and ungrateful attitude of Thorin's when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Bombur staring at him firmly and shaking his head.

 

"Did I not say you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place among us?" Thorin moved closer and closer to the halfling with every word that was spoken when suddenly the scowling face melted into an unguarded face of adoration and kindness. "...I have never been so wrong in all my life!"

 

Everything went silent in Bofur's brain as Thorin embraced Bilbo. His mind only focusing on the pleased smile on the hobbit's face. It hurt. A lot. He felt nothing but the heartache. This display of affection was being witnessed by the entire company, Bofur had absolutely no chance now. The king was hugging the hobbit, smiling and leading him away to the edge of the cliff to stare at Erebor. This was the end. He would only fulfill his end of his own contract and then take his share of the treasure and leave. Nothing would ease this pain, not while Thorin and Bilbo had each other while he was left alone. He had no idea how long he stood there lost in his miserable thoughts until Bombur was pulling his arm and forcing him to follow the group down the narrow path of steps worn into the stone hill.

 

Bombur's hand never left Bofur's arm as they descended down the steps, periodically squeezing it reassuringly. Bofur allowed himself to be led until they reached the bottom.

 

"There is a river nearby where I suggest you all wash up before we must make our departure again. Those of you who wish it may follow me." Gandalf's voice managed to break through Bofur's trance drawing the dwarf's face up. Bilbo was crouched beside Thorin now, the two of them speaking quietly to each other.

 

Without another thought Bofur stood and followed the direction the wizard and other dwarves had headed, but detoured away and moved a bit farther away from the sound of splashing to afford himself some privacy.

 

He slid his back down the trunk of a tree and sat himself on the hard cold ground; taking his head in his hands, his fingers griping the brim of his hat brutally. With no one around to see him he allowed himself to weep freely; hot tears rolling steadily down his cheeks. He did his best took muffle the sounds, not wanting to draw any attention to himself should any of the company come wandering by. It was embarrassing enough that he was hopelessly in love with the same hobbit as the king, but if he were to be caught crying his eyes out like a dwarfling would just add to his humiliation. ' _How did I get here? How could I let myself fall so hard? How can I have expected anythin' to have come from this? What have me the idea that I could have all the happiness?"_  


"Bo?" Bofur nearly jumped right out of his skin as he started to wipe at his eyes furiously and coughing to clear the thickness that had built up in his throat from crying. How has someone snuck up on him? He had heard not a single twig snap or leaf crunch, how embarrassing.

 

"Oh Bofur!!! What ever is the matter?"

 

Bilbo, stealthy little hobbit. ' _Oh nothing Bilbo. I'm just crying because you love Thorin and I am no competition for a king. And my heart is breaking in two more and more everyday.'_ Bofur just shook his head unable to speak. The lump that had started to form in his throat doubled.

 

Bilbo sat down, legs crossed in front of the dwarf. But Bofur turned his head away from the hobbit to hide the redness in his eyes and flush in his face. He would not allow himself to steal anymore deep glances at those hazel eyes. 

 

The soft feeling of fingers on his cheek had Bofur closing his eyes, heavy tears falling from where they had been clinging to the dwarf's long eye lashes.

 

"Bofur....Will you please look at me?"

 

' How can I not open my eyes when he asks me to?'

 

Slowly he allowed his head to be turned to face Bilbo as he slowly opened his eyes. Bilbo was staring at him with his eyebrows knit together, the concern filling his face, and those hazel eyes searching Bofur's face sadly; they seemed a darker green in that moment. Bofur could no longer hide behind his mask of smiles and dimples. No, he let the sadness and heartache show on his face. All the pain and weight he had been carrying since that first night in Bag End, every sleepless night, every pang of his heart each time Thorin looked at the hobbit were now seeping to the surface and were written plainly across his face.

 

Bilbo's face softened and his fingers gently caressed Bofur's face as he stared at the dwarf. "....oh Bofur...My Bofur...." 

 

' _This is just another cruel dream. This is just a result from the last few days. The exhaustion must have gotten to me, I must have fallen asleep weeping. This is just a dream.'_ Bofur closed his eyes again. Someone would wake him soon and bring him back to his terrible reality. That's how it always happened. Then...soft warm lips were pressed against his own. Gentle pressure sweet and lovely, this was new. He was always jostled awake before their lips ever touched in his dreams.

 

"Please don't let me wake from this dream. I don't think I can bear it again." The words slipped from his lips before he could stop them, his voice thick with emotion and catching in his throat as he let his eyes barely open enough to see Bilbo's face inches away from his own, a smile on his face and the hobbit's eyes shining with slight tears himself.

 

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited to do that? How many times I've dreamt it, but lacked the courage to do it? Oh Bo....this is no dream, I promise you that...this is no dream." 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves!!! Enjoy some sweetness!!!
> 
> Thank you all for your wonderful comments, kudos and taking time to read my story!!! 
> 
> Again, please excuse any grammatical, spelling errors etc. Still writing on the Kindle and am working without spell check. :) 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

 

 

 

 

 

Bilbo rested his forehead against Bofur's, the pressure welcome on the soft front of the dwarf's hat. The hobbit was smiling brightly as he brought their lips together again for another kiss. Bofur's head was spinning with disbelief, still unsure if this was merely a dream or reality. It was everything he had ever wanted and dreamt to do; to kiss the hobbit and show him how much he loved him. Bilbo was telling him this wasn't a dream, but isn't that how all dreams go?

 

"....but Thorin...." Bofur felt the edges of fear creeping in as it always did at the thought of what Thorin might do to him or Bilbo should they be found. As badly Bofur wanted the hobbit and how deeply he loved him, he would not have Bilbo suffer the wrath of the angry dwarf king for his own selfish wants.

 

Bilbo's large round eyes found Bofur's, hazel piercing the dwarf's deep green, pulling back only just enough to allow room speak; still close enough that Bofur could feel the warmth radiating from the hobbit's skin. "What about Thorin?" the hobbit's tone was nonchalant and carefree as he nuzzled his nose lazily against Bofur's with their fingers entwined together, speaking about the dwarf king as if he had been just some average dwarf, or even a rock.

 

"I thought...you and him...in Rivendell....and the other night at camp...."

 

That's when Bilbo's face morphed into an expression of his own confusion as he pulled his face away further. "Rivendell?" The hobbit's eyebrows were knit together causing wrinkles to show across the flesh on his face.

 

"Aye. He asked fer you two to have private rooms...and then ye were so sad when we left Rivendell....and he called ye away to the woods the other night....I just assumed.......He is a king after all..."

 

Bofur watched as the hobbit sighed and slouched his shoulders before letting out a quiet chuckle and shaking his head, smiling as he did so. "My mother always told me as a child, 'whenever you assume you make an ass out of you and me'." Bilbo was smiling kindly at him, eyes tender; he was clearly not trying to be cruel, only teasing. "Absolutely nothing happened between Thorin and myself in Rivendell, nor at any time for that matter. I was sad to leave only because I find the race of elves absolutely fascinating, and I could spend years in awe of them; reading books from their vast library. That and I was rather disappointed to be without the comfort of a warm and soft bed." Bilbo watched Bofur carefully, the hobbit clearly seeing the dwarf's confusion for exactly what it was before taking Bofur's hands in his smaller ones. "Bo...I promise you that you have nothing to worry about. There is nothing between Thorin and I other than friendship and respect."

 

Bofur swallowed hard, "Thorin wants more than friendship though Bilbo. I know it. I've seen it with my own eyes. And his treatment of ye, his harshness I mean, is a dwarf's way of testing a potential mate's strength and worthiness...though I believe he took it to far with ye. The last few days I've been on the verge of punching his royal arse right in his face. He had a glint in his eyes when he asked to speak to you in the woods." Bofur felt himself blush as he spoke plainly to the hobbit. He had not vocalized his feelings of thoughts about Thorin or Bilbo, the words felt foreign on his lips.

 

Bilbo sighed again as he sat down fully on the ground, "When Thorin asked to speak to me in the woods, he once again expressed his desires. But I reminded him of what I told him in Rivendell, that though I admire him as leader and a friend, there was another dwarf who has managed to win my heart and I want no other. A dwarf who has been kind to me from the very beginning. Someone who has always looked out for me in his own quiet way. Who has made me smile when I was ready to collapse from exhaustion. Someone who has listened, really listened to me, when I speak of my home, my family and my past." Bilbo's eyes had a twinkle in them as he continued to speak. "I told him that I was flattered, but that if there was any chance this other, cheekily handsome dwarf, that had caught my eye was interested in accepting my affections, than I would have to graciously decline." The smile that Bilbo wore split across his face reached up to his eyes, crinkling then at the edges as a light blush covered his cheeks sending Bofur's heart all a flutter.

 

"Oh this dwarf it's more than happy to accept your affections." Bofur brought his hand up and gently caressed the hobbit's soft cheeks, just as he had always done in his dreams; tilting his head slightly to the side as he regarded the smaller man. Savoring every detail of this moment, committing it to his memory, in case, Aule forbid, something further happened to prevent their relationship. "Bilbo Baggins...I have loved ye from the instant I set eyes on ye. All I have wanted since I met you was to hold you in my arms and keep ye safe. To keep your fears and nightmares away.....all I have ever wanted was you. I didn't know I needed you in my life til ye were."

 

Bofur stared lovingly into the hobbit's eyes his rough hand still cupping Bilbo's face as the he leaned into the touch. "Oh Bo."

 

"Fili! Where are you?!?! Damn it all which way was camp  again? Oops!!!! Sorry!" Kili wandered into the clearing where Bilbo and Bofur were kneeling beside each other, as bare as the day he was born, hair dripping wet and stuck to his face and shoulders. "Sorry to interrupt!" Kili was grinning from ear to ear at the sight in front of him, while Bilbo turned as red as a beet.

 

"Kili! Why on earth are you not wearing any clothes? Where is your decency?" Bilbo sputtered out as he looked in the opposite direction from the raven dwarf prince, only causing him to laugh out loud.

 

"Fili stole my clothes while I was bathing. What do you expect me to do? Stay in the freezing water all day hoping someone will bring them back to me? Honestly Bilbo, it's not like you haven't seen a naked man before." Kili's smirk just grew wider as he spoke.

 

Bofur had to buried his face in his hand to cover up the laughter that was bubbling up from the way that Bilbo was so incredibly embarrassed by the whole situation. It was adorably funny in his opinion. Bilbo was all about manners and decency and of course a naked Kili wandering around would send Bilbo into a fitful blush.

 

"Regardless! You should at least have the courtesy to cover up while walking around!"

 

Kili erupted in another roar of laughter before sauntering off in the opposite direction, calling over his shoulder. "Don't be too long you love birds! Bombur was getting ready to fix some food pretty soon and you'll want to get bathed before you eat if you smell of goblins in any way!" 

 

No longer able to hold in his laughter Bofur burst out in rumbling chuckles causing Bilbo to turn and swat his arm, "it's really not funny! Him just strutting around like that without any caution of others around him!" The dwarf only continued to laugh as Bilbo attempted to keep a stern straight face, the edges of his mouth betraying him as they began to tug up despite his efforts. "It's really not" now laughing himself he leaned against Bofur and sighed as little giggles settled down as Bofur tentatively wrapped his arm around the smaller man giving him soft squeeze.

 

"We really should take some time to get cleaned up. Should we head over and get washed up? I know I've got some scratches I want to get washed. Goblin scratches can get nasty when infected. And that's the last thing we want." Bofur heaved his aching body up and held out his hand to Bilbo to help him up as well. His body was starting to feel all the bumps, cuts, and bruises he had did acquired in the goblin town, and he suspected that Bilbo was feeling his own as well. 

 

Bilbo accepted Bofur's hands with a smile and rose to his own feet, trying to hide the grimace on his face as he move his body around, keeping his smile on. The hobbit's cheeks were glowing as he continued to smile and it sent warmth shooting through the dwarf's chest as Bilbo entwined his fingers in Bofur's and started leading him is the direction Kili had come from. Bilbo held tight to Bofur as they walked in silence towards the sound of water rippling. 

 

Walking through the line of trees and coming to the river bank and the sight of Gloin shaking out his hair like a dog before picking up his pile of clothes from a boulder. "Careful lads, the waters a bit chilly." The ginger dwarf simply tucked his clothes under his arm and grabbed his boots before walking off naked into the woods back to camp. Bofur giggled as Bilbo blushed bright red again and shook his head and muttered "dwarves" and knelt down and dipped his hands in the water. Rubbing his hands together vigorously before splashing water on his face and rubbing it as well. 

 

Bofur knew he needed more than a quick wash of the hands and face and began to strip off his many layers of clothing while Bilbo continued his washing at the side of the river. Once he was stripped bare, braids loosed, and hat off, he started to make his way into the water, which wasn't really all that cold as Kili and Gloin had led on; just cool and in Bofur's opinion quite soothing. Rubbing his hands up and down his arms, he began to break away the dirt that was stuck in the hair there; making sure to scrub at his hands as well. Without soap he wouldn't feel as clean as he would like, but this was better than nothing. He kept his back turned to the shore, not wanting to embarrass Bilbo in the way the others had. If Bilbo felt uncomfortable being naked around others he was not going to push it. He was still flying high on the kisses he had shared with the hobbit minutes ago; so maybe it was better that he kept his back to the shore since his body was still humming with the pleasure of the simple chaste touches.

 

He dunked himself under the water and ran his fingers through his hair and scrubbed his fingers on his scalp before breaking the surface again and ran his hands over his face to work the grime off. A sudden touch on his shoulders had him jumping in shock and turning around to see Bilbo standing behind him; having himself undressed and slipped quietly into the water. The hobbit was running his fingers softly over a tender spot on Bofur's back. "You have so many bruises on your arms and back." Bilbo's face was filled with concern as he looked over the dwarf's body, his small fingers lightly tracing the bruises, along with the many smaller scars across his back. "Did all of this happen in goblin town? Were you in battle before this quest?"

 

Bofur turned to face the hobbit now, feeling more naked and exposed than just physically. "The bruises are from goblin town yeah. Falling down that trap door and across all those ragged rocks didn't do my body well." Bofur let his eyes wander across the hobbit's pale hairless skin as he surveyed the smaller man's own injuries. "Seems you've collected yerself a few marks as well." Bofur smiled as Bilbo blushed under his gaze as the dwarf traced his own fingers along the hobbit's wounds, but the smaller man didn't turn away.

 

"The other marks, did you get them in the mines or battle?" The dwarf tensed a bit at the mention of the other scars on his back. He never talked about them, ever, not with anyone, except Bifur; and that ages ago when his cousin generously took he and Bombur in. 

 

"I have seen battle, but no. They aren't from the mines or any battle I've seen. Their more of discipline scars from my da." Looking away and clearing his throat Bofur went back to scrubbing his hands over his chest and under his arms. Bilbo's face flashed a sudden realization and horror when Bofur spoke, but looked down when he saw Bofur look away. 

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

 

Turning back Bofur gently lifted Bilbo's face with a finger under his chin, "None of that now. No need to apologize. My da was not the most pleasant of dwarves and tended to get quite nasty when he got some drink in him." Bilbo looked at Bofur with a softness of understanding and pity as the dwarf spoke, "Bifur has looked after me most of me life since I took Bombur and ran away from home. Da got really bad and I was about 20, and I took Bombur away to keep him from gettin the wrath of da's drunkenness." Bofur swallowed hard at the memories of his now dead father, "I've never told anyone before bout this. Only Bifur knows and Bombur was too young to remember. So there was no way for us to have known, and no need for apologies. It's all in the past." 

 

Without warning, Bilbo threw his arms around Bofur's neck and kissed him lovingly. Small fingers carting their way through long wet dark hair as he pressed his lips firmly to the dwarf's, swiping his tongue gently over his lower lip silently requesting entrance; and Bofur granted it with enthusiasm. The kissed each other perfectly, clutching each other in the water, their tongues gliding and dancing languidly. Everything else melted away as they lost themselves in the moment; the tension and heartache that had gripped Bofur's heart now gone in an instant. Leaving nothing but warmth, love, and the feeling of being loved back; ghosts of his past no longer hovering over his shoulder. There was only Bilbo. This marvelous hobbit who had professed his feelings for a humble toy maker and miner. 

 

Finally breaking the kiss and breathing heavily Bilbo stared deep into Bofur's eyes and caressed the dwarf's cheeks. "I am so sorry those things happened to you Bo. I wish I could take all those bad memories and pain a way from you." Blushing himself now Bofur opened his mouth to protest only to have them silenced by Bilbo's lips being pressed against his in another quick kiss. "I know. I know. No need to apologize, it's in the past. But I promise you, for every bad memory you have from your past I will make it my goal to replace it with a happier one. I just want to see you happy........because I am fairly certain I am in love with you. I was so afraid that I had misinterpreted your feelings for me and that my heart was lost forever in someone who might not want me in return. But I am so very happy I ran out my front door to come on this adventure and be with the kindest person I have ever met in my life." Bilbo beamed at the dwarf again before claiming the mustached mouth again, pouring all his love into the kiss and running his hands all over Bofur's wet skin until both their stomachs let out a great rumble.

 

Chuckling Bofur pulled back and placed a kiss to the tip of the hobbit's nose before pulling him into another embrace and gifting a second kiss to the hobbit's damp curls. "Let's get you cleaned up and back to camp and get you fed my dear hobbit." And the dwarf set to gently cleaning the hobbit off before leading him out of the water to dry off in the sun; handing one of his under tunics for Bilbo to use to dry off more quickly. Bofur caught Bilbo's eyes wandering over his body, the hobbit's eyes lingering on his lower region. 

 

"Did you two drown?!?!" Kili burst from the woods, now fully clothed, sending Bilbo into attempts to cover himself with the tunic Bofur had given him.

 

"Kili I swear!" Blushing and covering himself Bilbo glared at the dwarf Prince.

 

"Sorry!" Kili laughed and turned his back to the two of them but continued to speak. "Gloin said you two were down here and I was sent  to fetch you before  the food I gone. So hurry up." Kili turned around and winked at Bofur and Bilbo before walking away again. "If you take too long I think they might send Dwalin next!" 

 

Sighing Bilbo looked at Bofur with a smile, "Kili, Prince of perfect timing." 

 

"Aye, perfect." Bofur laughed as he started pulling his clothes on and ringing the remaining water out if his hair. 

 

"What about this shirt?" Bilbo was holding out the damp tunic in his hands, apparently no longer concerned with being covered.

 

"I'll just lay it out in the sun back at camp. One less layer won't harm me." 

 

Taking the tunic from Bilbo, the hobbit set to dressing himself. Once he was fully dressed took Bofur by the hand again. Bofur didn't know  if he would ever get over the thrill  of having Bilbo's hand in his. Quietly they walked back to camp and found more than half the company asleep spread out in the sun around the ground, Thorin included to Bofur's relief. Only Gandalf, Bombur, Bifur, Kili and Dwalin sat around the fire quietly. Bombur smiled widely at his brother and ladeled two bowls of stew for him and the hobbit and passed them over while Kili grinned wickedly at them. 

 

Gandalf's lips quirked slightly as he looked at the pair before he spoke, "once you finish eating, I suggest the two of you get some rest. I have a friend who lives not far from here. We will seek out shelter at his home once everyone rested enough to continue on."

 

"A friend?" Bilbo was talking with his mouth full of stew, clearly the poor hobbit must have been hungry if he was bypassing his manners as he continued to eat quickly, leaving his bowl empty within a very short time. "What friend?" A yawn erupted from Bilbo as he spoke the last word. 

 

Bofur smiled to himself as he set to finish his own stew, feeling his own eyes growing heavy with sleep. Between goblin town, Azog, and the good amount of tears shed the dwarf was positively drained; all the adrenaline worn off now.

 

"He is a long time friend of mine Bilbo. A man named Beorn. We will be quite safe within the boundaries of his home. Now go and sleep while you can before we depart again. Kili and Dwalin and I will be keeping watch."

 

Letting out another yawn Bilbo nodded and grabbed for Bofur's hand again, pulling him up from his seat and leading him away the fire where the remaining dwarves and wizard were grinning, with the exception of Dwalin. But Bofur wasn't going to let Dwalin spoil this moment of happiness now that he had his hobbit. He followed Bilbo to a particularly sunny spot under a tree and laid himself down, Bilbo turning and wrapping his arm over the dwarf's waist and yawning again. 

 

Bofur slipped his arm under Bilbo's head to give the smaller man it as a pillow while wrapping his other protectively around the smaller man and placing a kiss to the honey curls nestled into his neck. Within a minutes the sound of soft snores drifted from the hobbit as Bofur stared up at the leaves in the trees. Bofur let the soft sleeping sounds of the hobbit he adored pull him into the arms of sleep; where his dreams and reality were now one.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo gets sassy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves. So.....my life is rather busy at the moment. Kiddos home on summer holiday, Im in classes, yaddah yaddah yaddah. But I have written this lovely post JUST FOR YOU!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try and update as often as I can when I have time to actually sit and write. (I had time today because my internet was down so I couldnt do my school work).
> 
> Anyways, I love you all. You are the light of my writing life, and very sweet comment you leave feeds my writer's soul and spurs me on to write more.
> 
> I apologize for any errors, or if the chapter just plain stinks. lol

A soft tickle on Bofur’s nose began to wake him gently from the most peaceful rest he had experienced since the beginning of this quest; every inch of his body ached, but he felt utterly relaxed. He shook his his face slightly as he breathed in deeply. The sweet smell of earth and smell of sweat filled his senses and he realized that the tickle on his nose was that from a certain hobbit’s lovely curls. He tightened his hold on the smaller man in his arms and buried his nose in those golden curls causing the hobbit snuggled closer to his chest and let out a happy sigh.

“So this friend of yours lives not too far from here then?”

Bofur listened as Dwalin questioned Gandalf, keeping his eyes closed because he didn’t wish to see if Dwalin was watching him or, worse, if Thorin was awake and watching him and Bilbo lying in each other’s arms. Bofur knew that even though Bilbo had refused Thorin’s advances; that would not change the fact that Thorin wanted him. He had approached the hobbit not once, but TWICE. Thorin would not give up his desire for Bilbo simply because he was refused. He was king after all and was trekking all of them across middle earth to take back the lonely mountain. The dwarf king had more determination than most, and was not one to back down from a fight.

“Yes master Dwalin. Very few people live in these parts, we are lucky to be this close to him. Once we rouse the others from their sleep we can start out.” Gandalf’s tone was calm and sure as he spoke.

“Kili, wake everyone. It would be wise for us to start towards this man’s home sooner rather than later.” Thorin’s deep voice sounded strained, no doubt from whatever pain he was feeling in his body after being munched on by a warg.

“Perhaps we should stay a bit longer. You should rest uncle.”

“I do NOT need to rest any longer. I am fine. Now go and wake the others.” The irritation was not hidden in the dwarf king’s tone.

_“Well, Thorin is awake. Which means he has undoubtedly seen me and Bilbo.”_ Bofur couldn’t help but dread when Kili made his way to them and shook his shoulder gently.

 “Bofur,” Kili spoke softly next to Bofur’s ear “Time for you and Bilbo to wake up. We are leaving now, hopefully we can all get a good night’s rest in safety at this fellows house.” Bofur nodded in response without opening his eyes, still afraid of what looks might be being cast his way, just wanting to stay huddled in quiet with his hobbit. _His_ hobbit. He still couldn’t believe that Bilbo had turned down _Thorin_ to choose him. Leaning in close to the side of Bilbo’s face he placed a soft kiss to the hobbit’s pointed ear and whispered softly in it. “Bilbo…love, we have to get up. We have to go. We are going to start our way to Gandalf’s friend’s house. Wake up love.”

Bilbo snuggled all the closer and buried his fingers deep in his dwarf’s tunic as he mumbled, “NmmMmm…I don’t want to get up. I want to stay right here with you where it is warm and quiet.” Bofur couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as he shifted to move himself and Bilbo to a sitting position.

“Come now, we have to get up. Don’t want Gandalf coming over here and scoldin’ us do we?” He managed to get Bilbo sitting up and rubbing his eyes; the smaller man letting out a long yawn as he stretched his back and popping it where he sat. Bilbo turned to him and kissed him on the lips sweetly before standing up and stretching some more. The dwarf couldn’t help bet steal a glance at the hobbit’s arse as he bent over and stretched, and grinned to himself at his right to do so freely.  Of course it was only to have Bilbo peek around his knees while bent over shooting him a cheeky grin of his own; sending a terrible blush to cover Bofur’s face.

Laughing Bilbo walked away smirking towards Gandalf who was waiting for the rest of the company to right themselves to go, “We will have to cross the ford and then we will be on our way and to our destination in no time.”

“Dwalin! You will carry our Burglar.” Thorin’s voice drew everyone’s attention as he spoke; his statement making Bilbo turn red in the face with anger.

“I _do not_ need to be carried across by Dwalin thank you very much!” The hobbit stamped his foot before putting his hands on his hips. “I am perfectly capable of wading my way across myself!” Bilbo glared at the dwarf king who was glaring back.

“Dwalin _will_ carry you across. We will not have our burglar swept away if the current becomes too strong. There will be no more arguments about this.” Thorin’s stare was serious and cold as he regarded the hobbit.

“There will be no more arguments about this because it _is not_ going to happen. I am sure I can make my way across without Dwalin’s assistance. Thank you anyways Mister Dwalin! Current or not, I am a grown hobbit and know what I can handle. I am not a fragile flower, if you have yet to forget what I have faced in the last day?” With another glare Bilbo marched towards the woods in the direction they were all to be heading causing Gandalf to chuckle and smirk and follow him. Bofur felt a sense of pride spreading through him as he watched Bilbo stand up for himself. The poor hobbit had been put through so much and been abused so many times by Thorin, and it was about time that he stood up to him. Smirking Bofur chanced a glance at the dwarf king, and was met with the darkest of glares that had ever been directed at Bofur. Sobering up from his amusement he followed Fili and Kili in the direction of Gandalf and Bilbo along with the others who stood on the bank of the water.

Each dwarf started to wade their way through the water while Bilbo stood wringing his hands in front of him worriedly until Bofur came up to stand beside him. “Are ye alright Bilbo?”

Letting out a nervous laugh the hobbit looked up at the dwarf with worry in his eyes, “I’m afraid I may need to stick my hairy foot in my own mouth seeing now how deep the water is on Gandalf and the rest of you. Do you think you can stand with me til I am ready to go? You see, Hobbits are not the greatest of swimmers, and are taught at a very young age to avoid water lest we get swept away and drowned.” Bilbo was physically shaking where he was standing and it broke Bofur’s heart to see his beloved hobbit’s fear taking such a hold on him.

“Take my hand Bilbo.” Holding his hand out to Bilbo, the hobbit took it carefully looking at Bofur nervously. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” Bilbo answered quickly and without hesitation as he placed his smaller hand in Bofur’s.

Taking both the hobbit’s hands in his, he brought them to his lips and placed kisses to Bilbo’s fingers. “I promise ye that I won’t let ye drift away in this water. I will keep a hold of your hands as long as ye want me to. You will be safe. I promise ye.” Bofur stared deep into Bilbo’s eyes as he spoke as Bilbo nodded and let out a long breathe through puffed cheeks.

“Alright. Let’s go.”

Slowly Bofur stepped into the water, followed by Bilbo. They walked slowly and carefully through the water, Bilbo’s hands clutching painfully at the dwarf’s; his fear apparent as the water inched higher and higher up his chest til he was neck deep in the water. The hobbit’s eyes were wide and his breathing rapid as Bofur pulled him closer to him and wrapped his arms and their joined hands around the smaller man’s body. “I promise you I will not let you drift away. I will carry ye if I need to. Stay calm.” Bilbo nodded his head furiously as he tried to calm his breathing as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. “See, we have passed the deepest part and it is getting more shallow. The worst is behind us.” Bofur could physically feel Bilbo’s grip loosen as he relaxed as they made their way through the shallow water and onto the bank where they sat down on the grass.

Bilbo turned to Bofur with tears in his eyes, “Thank you Bo. Truly. I don’t think I could have done it without you.” Still holding the hobbits hand, he smiled brightly at him. “Not a problem Master Baggins!”

“Come along!” Thorin’s voice barked at Bofur and Bilbo where they were sitting on the grass as the hobbit’s nerves calmed. “We have all rested long enough, there is no need for us to stop here! Do not hold us up Burglar!” Thorin limped past Bofur and Bilbo as Bofur glared at the king’s retreating figure as Dwalin snarled at the two of them in passing. The toymaker heaved himself up and pulled Bilbo with him as well.

“Don’t mind him Bilbo.” He placed a kiss on the hobbit’s damp curls before starting to follow the rest of the group hand in hand. Bilbo wore such a look of defeat after Thorin’s biting words, but quickly melted into one of contentment as they walked in silence under the golden leaves of the oak trees. It hadn’t taken too long to reach their destination, only a couple of hours, and Gandalf took Bilbo with him to approach the man’s house first, instructing the rest of the company to follow in pairs. Bofur was to go with Bifur, leaving Bombur for last. When it came time for Thorin and Dwalin to make their entrance, Dwalin pushed past Bofur with a hard shove as he helped Thorin along.

Bofur tried to keep his anger under control as the dwarf warrior walked out of sight when Bifur’s signing caught his eye. _“Don’t. Not worth it. Leave it.”_ Bofur let his shoulders sag as he stared back at the sympathetic face of his cousin who had raised him. “I know. I just…” Bifur clasped his hand on his cousin’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze as he began to lead him in the direction of the large house. They heard the loud humming of bees as they past hedges and beehives up the path and into the very large open door to find the company standing round while Gandalf spoke with large and hairy man, recanting their tale of their escape from the goblins and Azog. Bilbo stood next to Gandalf and shot a happy grin at Bofur around the wizard’s cloak sending a giddy flutter in the dwarf’s heart.

After Gandalf had finished their tale the large man agreed to let them stay and have supper with him and granted them shelter. Supper was served by the animals that lived with this Beorn, and they sat and drank mead and ate. Bofur would have liked to sit beside his hobbit, but Beorn had insisted that he sit beside him and Gandalf. Beorn talked happily with Gandalf while every now and again patting an agitated looking hobbit on his head sending giggles to bubble up from Bofur where he sat watching it all. Bilbo only stuck his tongue out at him and grinned a cheeky grin at the dwarf as they finished up supper.

Beorn showed them where they could sleep before taking off for a patrol of his borders, informing them to stay in after dark, and everyone began settling in; Thorin in a room of his own so he could have a chance to be treated by Oin and rest his more serious wounds. Gandalf and Dwalin helped Thorin into the room that was assigned to him while Bilbo hurried up to Bofur to wrap his arms around him and holding him tight. “We get to sleep on bed tonight! Real beds! Well, almost real beds! But it’s not outside, and it’s not cold! No threat of attack!” the hobbit let out a content sigh as he rested his head on the dwarf’s chest making Bofur chuckled deep down in his throat at his new love’s excitement. The more that Bilbo was happy, the happier and less anxious Bofur felt. It was nice to feel his care and love returned after the long nights of dreaming and wishing for what he was experiencing right now. And he was going to make a point to relish it every opportunity he had.

“Burglar! The king wishes to have a word with you.” Of course Dwalin would have to go and spoil the moment with his hobbit. As Bilbo pulled away slightly as he took Bofur’s hand in his and started in the direction that Thorin had been taken, only to be stopped when Dwalin stepped in front of the two of them. “Alone!” The dwarf warrior fixed them with a cold stare.

“That’s just fine. Bo, I won’t be long.” Bilbo scowled at Dwalin before reaching up and grabbing Bofur by his two braids and pulled to urge the dwarf down to have his lips meet the hobbit’s as Bilbo kissed him soundly on the lips; adding smaller kisses as he pulled away. The small hobbit shoved Dwalin as he walked past, “Excuse you!” and headed into the room that had the door open, leaving Bofur and Dwalin glaring at each other, neither moving from where they stood. Bilbo leaving the door ajar helped to ease Bofur’s nerves slightly, but moving away from the area was out of the question; especially with Thorin’s return of his gruff treatment to Bilbo. He could hear the voices of Thorin and Bilbo as they spoke.

“You asked to speak to me Thorin?”

“Yes, master Baggins, if you wouldn’t mind shutting the door?”

“I would mind thank you very much. I was on my way to bed, what can I assist you with?”

A pause of silence rang between the two before Thorin spoke again. “Yes, that is why I asked to speak with you…..I was wondering if you had given any more thought to my proposal from before? I think you would be much more happy and comfortable.”

Bofur’s stomach dropped as he listened to Thorin proposition Bilbo yet again. Why he thought it would be easy for he and Bilbo to be together was beyond him at this point. Of course Thorin will be persistent, who wouldn’t want to be with such a wonderful creature as Bilbo. The grip on his heart tightened as the silence between the two grew.

“Thorin…We have been over this…twice now. As wonderful as your offer is I must once again decline. I do not wish to spend my nights in your bed. It would not be fair to you, or to me. Not to mention Bofur.”

“Bofur!” Thorin spat the word out with a tone of disdain. “What does he have to offer you? I am a king Bilbo. I can give you everything you could ever want in your life and more. I could take care of you and provide for you. You would never be for want, and you would be adorned with the finest clothes and jewels………….I could order it you know………I am king and I could order that you spend your nights with me here.”

Rage began to boil in Bofur’s brain as he stood, unable to move past a smirking Dwalin. He wanted to barge into the room and pull Bilbo from it. How dare Thorin!

“You are NOT my king Thorin Oakenshield!!! I **_will not_ ** be ordered by you to do **_anything!!!_** If you recall, you wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for me. So if you will excuse me, I am going to go to sleep as I am **_VERY_** tired after the last day’s experiences. So once again, No I will not be spending the night with you in your bed. No I do not wish to have you court me, and no I will not stand by and have you order me about like I am one of your subjects!”

“I may not be your king….but I am Bofur’s.”

The sound of flesh smacking across flesh rang through the air and had Dwalin turning around to stare at the doorway along with Gandalf.

“You **will not** order Bofur around for your benefit. I **_do not_** love you. If I did it would be so easy for you. But I **_don’t._** Do not try and make a power play against me to try and win my affections, because all you are doing at this very moment is making me so cross that I have the right mind to rip up that sodding contract I signed and go back to the shire! When you love and care for someone you **_do not_** threaten them, or the ones they care about.”

Bofur and Dwalin stared at the door in shock waiting for what might happen next, while Gandalf just smirked into his beard. No one spoke within the room and Bofur felt extremely anxious.

“I apologize….you may go.”

Bilbo walked out of the room and shut the door behind him as he quickly walked past Dwalin and Bofur and into the room where all the small makeshift beds were set up for them to sleep on. Each dwarf turned and headed in the opposite direction, Dwalin to Thorin, and Bofur to Bilbo. When Bofur walked into the room the rest of the company were already snoring spread out all over the floor as he scanned the room for the smaller figure. His eyes finally landed on the small hobbit curled on his side at the edge of the room closest to the wall. Making his way across the room he made sure not to step on any of his companions as he finally came to where Bilbo was laying and eased himself down beside him; pulling the smaller man close to his chest.

“That was kind of you to stand up fer me like that.” Bofur whispered softly into the hobbit’s ear, causing the smaller man to turn and face the dwarf; looking up into his eyes.

“He makes me so frustrated! This whole quest he has done nothing but belittle me, my abilities and the things I enjoy in life. He has taken zero interest in _me._ I know you said that’s a dwarf’s way, but it is not a hobbit’s way and I will not be bullied into sharing a bed with him or having anything other than friendship.” Bilbo pressed his lips against Bofur’s suddenly in an urgent kiss; his tongue licking its way across the dwarf’s lower lip in permission to deepen the kiss. Bofur let his mouth open and kissed the hobbit passionately as he held him closer in his arms; kissing each other til they were gasping for air “I choose you Bofur. I want no other than you. I knew it from the moment we met that it was you I would love. I could feel it here.” The hobbit took Bofur’s hand and placed it over his heart. “I would never stand by and allow Thorin to command you to stop loving me. I plan on loving you for a very long time master dwarf, as long as you will have me. If it would please you I would call you my own, and have you be with me always. I would have you court me and call me yours.”

Bofur watched as Bilbo let his eyes close while he clutched the dwarf’s bigger hand to his chest and breathed in slow and steady breathes; his own heart swelling with love. “Bilbo….I knew I loved you the moment my eyes laid on you, and as long as you wish it, there will be a space for you in my arms.” Wrapping his arms gently around his hobbit he let their legs tangle together as they settled, and Bilbo snuggled into the crook of the dwarf’s neck, placing soft kisses there.

“There is no place I’d rather be than in your arms.” The hobbit clutched Bofur back as he let out a yawn and started to lightly snore after merely a minute, leaving the dwarf to drift off into sleep, warmed by the one he loved with all his heart and ready to face the road to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!!! I am updating! Gasp you should!!! Its just been a really rough and stressful summer between kiddos being home and me being in my college classes. I lost my mojo for writing and just got a burst of writing energy and whipped up this chapter for ya! :D
> 
> This chapter has smut. And other chapters will also have smut so I am upping the rating to Explicit. I hope you dont mind. But Boffins is my OTP and I just cant NOT write smut!!!
> 
> As always you are magnificent and wonderful and the best readers in the world and each and every comment makes me happy and encourages me to write more. So thank you! And enjoy!!!!

Bilbo sat silently on the large steps of the man Beorn’s porch as he watched the rain dripping heavily off the roof in the early morning hours. Beorn had left to patrol the night prior and the rest of the company and Gandalf were still sleeping. He allowed himself to relaxed and enjoy the silence around him. He hadn’t been afforded many quiet moments since the beginning of the journey. Always running away from something or being talked to by some member of the company, whether it was a crude joke from Fili and Kili, or Gandalf regaling tales from his earlier days. Quiet moments of home were nothing to be traded in exchange for the loss of his companions. He would never trade the marvelous company he kept now. Each and every member of the company had grown on him and claimed a small piece of him. He had been so lonely before this journey had begun.  
  
Never having any siblings had seemed normal enough growing up, as he had many cousins as his playmates. But apart from the days full of playing and running about the shire, it had been just he and his mother and father. The three of them together. His childhood had been filled with his mother’s laughter that shone in her eyes, and his father’s singing, and many quiet moments curled up in the comfort of his mother’s arms; listening to stories of fairies and other great adventures.  
  
The quiet and silence had always been a familiar comfort of home. Bilbo hadn’t realized until the loss of his mother and father that the quiet could be so utterly deafening. The hobbit couldn’t help but sadly recall the evening after his parents’ funeral when he came home to his empty smial. There were no sounds of joyous laughter. No deep voice rumbling out a happy song or merry whistling drifting through the air. No. The hobbit hole had become quiet and still, lacking the welcoming and warm scents. It was empty and hollow, with no one but Bilbo himself to attempt to fill the now empty void in both his heart and his home.  
  
It took a many year to have the comfort of his home returned to him. Many years of staying inside, only leaving to fetch things from the market, and enjoying the occasional visit from the Gamgees, as well as his cousins Primula and Drogo. It took a good many years indeed, and in those years he had decided it was for the best he was alone. There was no hobbit that he had come across in Hobbiton that understood the pain of being alone without a single immediate family member to speak of, to converse with daily, nor the pain of the loss of both parents. Try as he might, no matter how many pretty hobbit lasses with ribbons and flowers in their hair he spent time with, he could never feel the warmth and companionship he had lost along with his parents. There were no sparks of interest in any lass, and all that he had spent time with could not hold a deep and stimulating conversation; as Bilbo had witness from his parents through the years. If he were to take on a companion in his life, he would want nothing less than the joy and happiness he had been taught through his childhood. So he decided it would be best to live a bachelor’s life. And he was prepared to, That is until that blasted wizard came meddling in his affairs.  
  
Bilbo chuckled to himself and let out a happy sigh as he remembered his feelings of trepidation and anxiety from the moment Dwalin had knocked on his door. A frown began to grow Bilbo’s face as he thought of the gruff tattooed warrior. He could enjoy Dwalin’s company, he thought, if it weren’t for his terrible attitude and resentment towards Bofur…ah Bofur. His frown quickly turned to a broad grin as he thought of the hatted dwarf. Bofur, now his Bofur; what a joy it was to finally call him that, had been the one to truly break the deafening silence that had become his life.  
  
Bilbo smiled, just the thought of their first meeting still sent his heart a flutter and warmth spreading throughout his body. When the hobbit’s eyes had landed on the curly mustached dwarf, he knew his life would never be the same. There was something special about the dwarf, something he couldn’t quite express in words. Something about Bofur had managed to open all that Bilbo had locked away and had never hoped to want to share with anyone again in his life. The way the dwarf’s eyes shined when he laughed was beautiful. It reminded him so much of his own mother, long gone. When Bofur laughed everything in Bilbo’s mind screamed “HOME!” Even his ridiculous way of attempting to comfort him while he read the contract provided by Balin spoke straight to Bilbo’s heart. The company may think that he was along on this adventure for the adventure itself, or even for the gold. But the truth was; as he lay in bed preparing to sleep that night that now seemed so long ago, to the sound of 13 dwarves singing; the only thought going through his mind was the gut wrenching and unexplainable fear of once again losing that feeling of warmth and comfort when gazing upon the face of another. The sound of that perfect laughter. Though he had barely even met the dwarf, the thought of losing him come morning would never do.  
  
As luck would have it, it turned out Bofur was by far the kindest living being in all of middle earth. While the others mocked him for wanting to return home to fetch his handkerchief, Bofur simply tore a piece of his own tunic to provide him with something to care for his allergy filled nose. Since the moment they meet Bofur had never ignored when Bilbo had a question that needed answering. Where the others might scoff our make a joke about the question at his expense, Bofur would answer it with a kind smile filling his face. While Thorin was harsh and cruel at times, Bofur was kind and comforting. The road and the wild were no place for a hobbit really, that much was true, and Thorin and Dwalin made a point to remind him of his utter failings at every opportunity. Each of their words chipping away a little more of Bilbo’s smidgens of joy he was able to find in the journey. Each time leaving him wanting to run home to the Shire and surround himself with silence. Because the quiet and loneliness was better than the belittling words of the company leader. But each time he was feeling hopeless and lost, the exact moment he was ready to take up his pack and leave, Bofur would appear. Bofur with his eyes filed with kindness and love with a smile that made Bilbo’s heart soar. His glorious smile that made his face wrinkle in the most adorable places and dimples that were deep and perfect.  
  
Bilbo let out a sigh as he leaned his weight back on his arms as a large thunderclap rang through the sky while he lovingly thought of how deeply he had grown to love the toy-making dwarf. He would have kissed the cheery dwarf sooner were it weren’t for a certain arse dwarf king. So many opportunities and moments had seemed perfect to steal a kiss and confess his feelings to Bofur; feelings he knew were reciprocated. He knew they were. He knew it not only from the kind actions of Bofur, but the way the dwarf watched him when he thought no one could see. The way Bofur watched Bilbo was the same gaze filled with love, admiration and ease of his father when watching his mother flit about the kitchen, unaware of his father’s presence. That gaze would set his face a flush and his heart to beat faster. Yet every time he would gain the courage to tell Bofur how he felt, Thorin would stick his nose where it didn’t belong and bark orders at either him or Bofur.  
  
The Halfling leaned forward and dropped his face in his hands and began massaging his temples. He was feeling at a loss as to how to deal with their company’s leader. Already he had approached Bilbo in requests to start a relationship, actually a proposition to share his bed. Each time Bilbo had tried to be as kind as possible in turning him down. The first instance in Rivendell has been awkward to say the least. Thorin had requested private rooms for he and Bilbo as well as Gandalf, and upon venturing to said private rooms Thorin had cornered Bilbo. The dwarf king requesting that Bilbo join him in his room for ‘companionship’, his face was softer when he asked, lacking its usual brooding scowl and irritation. But it all returned the moment the hobbit had very gently and kindly told him, “Thank you for the offer, but I don’t think it best that we should. You are a wonderful leader, but I do not wish to harm another’s feelings in such a way.” As soon as he had spoken the words Thorin’s eyes filled with anger and the face of pure annoyance filled his features again. But apparently that wasn’t enough to express his lack of interest. After leaving Rivendell his rude behavior towards Bilbo returned, pulling the hobbit away into the woods when he was attempting to talk to Bofur to once again proposition him to a relationship. He had been more firm and honest the second time. This time telling him that he could not be with Thorin when his heart belonged to another, and that it would not be fair to anyone involved should he chose to share a bedroll with the king, no matter how flattering the offer. That was the straw that broke the pony’s back and opened the flood gates of anger and harsh words from the dwarf king.  
  
How could Thorin ever think that that sort of behavior would be a way to win a hobbit’s heart? How could anyone think that you can win the best of another by shouting hurtful words at them, insulting them constantly and starring daggers at them? And after last night’s display…Bilbo heart clenched in his chest. The fact that Thorin threatened not only him, but Bofur as well in forcing the hatted dwarf to not be with him…that was beyond a cruel move.  
  
Bilbo jumped slightly when Kili flopped down noisily on the steps with him grinning at the start he had given the hobbit. “You look quite distressed Mr. Boggins. What seems to be the trouble?”  
  
Bilbo just shook his head before attempting to smile. “Oh nothing. Just mulling over what to do about a certain dwarf.”  
  
“Well I can tell you a list of things to do about your dwarf.” The young raven-haired Prince gave him a mischievous wink and waggling his eyebrows sending the hobbit blushing, and the beginnings of arousal stirring in his belly. What he would give for some alone time with Bofur without prying eyes and ears. The hatted dwarf had filed his dreams quite often as of late. He slapped Kili’s arm setting the dwarf into a fit of giggles. “Not that you filthy minded dwarf!” Kili giggled all the harder and nudged Bilbo softly with his shoulder. “Bofur is not the one troubling my mind. He is the one who lights my imagination on fire.” The hobbit couldn’t help the cheeky grin that split across his face at the thought.  
  
“Ah I see…it is uncle then?” Kili nodded knowingly. Kili has seen the way that Thorin had acted with Bilbo since the beginning and had often reminded Bilbo that it was just the way Thorin was when he was harsh or cruel. “What troubles you? Perhaps I can help?”  
  
Bilbo avoided the thing dwarf’s gaze, “I would hate to put you in that type of position Kili but thank you.”  
  
“You’re putting me in no position at all master Baggins. Uncle has been a right grumpy arse since the beginning of our journey, particularly to you.” The dwarf Prince raised his eyebrows in question as he stared pointedly at Bilbo.  
  
Letting out a heavy sigh Bilbo turned back to Kili, “He doesn’t seem to understand that when I say, no I don’t want something, that it means NO.”  
  
“Mmmm” the young dwarf hummed in agreement. “I see where your problems lie.”  
  
“Last night he threatened me…and Bo…because I refuse his offer to share his bed…”  
  
Kili looked only slightly shocked as he listened to Bilbo speak. “And what did you do?”  
  
Bilbo blushed this time before he spoke looking sheepish, “I struck him across the face.”  
  
Kili let out a low whistle. “That must be why he wants to speak to you.”  
  
Bilbo’s face drained of color as his heart dropped to his stomach. Just the thought of being alone in the same room as Thorin at the moment was not one he wanted lingering in his mind. “He wants to speak to me?”  
  
The dwarf prince nodded his head. “That is the original reason I came out here. I went to check on him and he asked I find you and have you come to speak with him.” Kili watched as Bilbo put his face in his hands and let out a great sighed. “It’ll be fine Bilbo. Don’t you fret. Gandalf has been sitting outside his room all morning. I know he won’t let anything happen.”  
  
Taking a deep breathe Bilbo hefted himself to his feet and padded inside across the cool wood floor of behind large house and headed in the direction of Thorin’s current room. As he rounded the corner he was met with the sight of Dwalin propped up against the wall by Thorin’s room. The gruff warrior dwarf had his head resting on the wall behind him with his eyes closed, and war hammer by his side. It appeared as if he were sleeping, so Bilbo silently toed his way around the dwarf boots that suck out across the hallway path and into the room where Thorin was propped up in the giant bed.  
  
The dwarf king was glaring at his lap where his hands were clenched when Bilbo enters the silent room, his quiet hobbit feet giving no warning of his presence. Bilbo watched Thorin carefully for a few moments before clearing his throat to announcing to the dwarf of his arrival.  
  
Thorin head snapped up from his lap and smiled at Bilbo kindly. “Ah, master Baggins, I am glad you have come.”  
  
Bilbo tried to ignore his anxiety filled heart that was racing. Really these dwarrows were going to be the death of him. “Kili informed me of your desire to speak with me.” Bilbo kept his expression calm and cool despite irritation he was feeling.  
  
He watched as Thorin struggled with his thoughts before he spoke again. “Yes….right…I just wanted to apologize for last night. It was not my place to make demands of you. Especially not when you have done so much for the company and our journey. As you reminded me, I am not your king, and you are not my subject. And I would not be here were out not for you and your actions.” Bilbo watched as Thorin’s face continued a false smile that did not reach to his eyes, and left an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. “And as it were, you obviously are your own hobbit and may do what you please with whom you please. I just hope that we can put this unpleasantness behind us.”

Bilbo tried to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that this was not over, regardless of what Thorin was saying now. From all that Bilbo had witnessed, Thorin was not on who would give up a fight that easily. “I can put this behind me if you can as well. I do not wish to continue on this journey looking over my shoulder in fear of your anger or wrath because I choose to behave one way or another.”

Thorin’s face still held the pained and forced smile. “I will do my best, Master Baggins.” The dwarf king nodded at the hobbit, and Bilbo took that as his signal to leave; which the hobbit took quickly and gladly. When he exited the room, Dwalin was standing leaning against the wall besides the door waiting. Once the hobbit had cleared the door he rounded the corner and entered the dwarf king’s room closing the door behind him.

Bilbo let out an exasperated breath as he set his shoulder square and set off to find Bofur. He had something in mind that he _needed_ to do. Thorin had denied him the company and enjoyment of Bofur for far too long, and it was about time he did something about it. The hobbit rounded the corner to the room where most of the company were still fast asleep due to the lack of sunlight due to the storm. He quickly spotted Bofur leaning against the wall nervously biting his fingernails, a habit that Bilbo had started to notice the dwarf doing every time Bilbo found himself alone with Thorin, or when Thorin had been particularly cruel to the hobbit.

Quietly Bilbo crept over his companions and across the room to where Bofur was sitting, and grasping him by the hand; placing a single finger over his lips to make sure he knew to be quiet as he pulled the dwarf by the arm urging him up. He had to stifle a giggle at the look of confusion that filled his dwarf’s face.

The pair of them made their way out of the room away from their companions and Bilbo looked around finding that Gandalf had disappeared from his place at the giant table, and the door to Thorin’s room was still closed. The hobbit entwined his fingers with his dwarf’s as he pulled him farther into the hallway that led back into Beorn’s, his heart hammering in his chest with excitement as he whispered in Bofur’s ear, “I think it’s about time that we explored this house a little more. Since everyone else is sleeping.” Bilbo let a suggestive smile break across his face as he peeked into a room with an open door that turned out to be a very large pantry. Looking around one more time to make sure that no one was around he pulled Bofur into the pantry door and closed it behind them.

“What are we doin’ in here Bilbo? Looking for a snack?” Bilbo could hear the smile in Bofur’s voice as he spoke, but his tone lacked the mischief that Bilbo had in mind.

“Oh, I plan on having myself a snack that’s for sure.” Without another word Bilbo dropped himself to his knees and began unlacing Bofur’s trousers and yanking them down quickly and unbuttoning his underthings.

“Bilbo!” Bofur’s whisper was panicked, and it only spurred Bilbo on more as he pulled the dwarf’s quickly thickening length from his layers of clothes. “What are you doing?!?! Anyone could walk in at any moment.” Bilbo didn’t answer, only grabbing Bofur by the hips and pushing him against the door in a way that would prevent anyone from opening it and entering.

Bofur landed against the door with an ‘oomph’ and Bilbo took back to his desired task at hand. Through their whole journey Bilbo had been sure to keep his eyes to himself while bathing, but had caught a glimpse of Bofur while they bathed at the river, and something had grabbed his attention and was eager to explore it further.

The hobbit took the dwarf’s cock in his hand and began to stroke it gently, enjoying the feel of the flesh hardening further under his touch as Bofur trembled slightly. Grinning wolfishly Bilbo licked a stripe from the base of the dwarf’s cock all the way up to the head where he let his tongue flick and play with the piercing that ran through the head of it before taking it into his mouth.

Bilbo had never seen such a piercing in all his life, and he had to admit that it was the most arousing thing he had ever seen. He couldn’t help the moan that erupted out of his mouth as he began to bob his head and swallow down more of Bofur’s cock. The heavy feel of the piercing running along his tongue and down the back of his throat as he took as much of the dwarf’s cock down his throat before pulling back up the length and dipping his tongue beneath the foreskin and teasing and tasting along the glands.

Bilbo could feel Bofur’s legs trembling where he had one of his hands resting on the dwarf’s hips. The sudden feeling of the hatted dwarf’s hand on the back of his head as Bofur let out a soft moan of his own. The hobbit smiled again as he dipped his head lower and began to nuzzle the dwarf’s stones, enjoying the softness of the flesh and hair against his face, before taking one in his mouth and rolling it around on his tongue before returning his attentions to the dwarf’s cock which was now leaking in his arousal. As the hobbit wrapped his lips around the dwarf’s length once again he began to suck hard, setting a rapid pace; bobbing up and down causing Bofur to groan and tighten his fingers in Bilbo’s curls slightly. Bilbo could feel the dwarf’s balls drawing up tight and could tell that he was close to his release. Quickly he swallowed the dwarf all the way down so his nose was nestled in the nest of hair at the base of Bofur’s cock. The hobbit began to swallow around it letting the muscles of his throat massage the pierced head causing Bofur to throw a hand over his mouth to stifle the cry that flew from his lips as tipped over the edge and came hot and hard down the hobbit’s throat; the hobbit swallowing every drop and continued to suckle at the dwarf’s now softening cock.

Bilbo was shocked when warm calloused hands grabbed him by the arms and pulled him up bringing his lips to the dwarf’s as Bofur kissed him deeply; his tongue delving deep in the hobbits mouth caressing every surface of Bilbo’s mouth.

“Mahal!” Bofur breathed out, a breath away from Bilbo’s face, “I can taste my seed on your tongue!” The dwarf let out another groan as he kissed Bilbo again as his turned the smaller man around and pressed him against the door reversing their positions before he dropped to the ground and yanking Bilbo’s trousers and small clothes down in one movement; causing Bilbo’s cock to spring free hard and leaking.

The hobbit let his head fall back and rest against the door as he enjoyed the feeling of Bofur’s lips caressing his inner thighs. The dwarf’s soft mustache tickling the tender flesh of his inner thighs as the dwarf nipped and kissed his way up to Bilbo’s cock and taking it into his mouth. Bilbo gasped in sharply as his cock disappeared into the warm wet of the dwarf’s mouth. It felt glorious, and the dwarf’s mustache added the most magnificent sensation to the whole movement; the whiskers tickling gently sending the fire of arousal coiling tight in the hobbit’s gut as the longer hairs that curled were softly tickling the hobbit’s balls. Bilbo had never thought that something as simple as a mustache could bring so much pleasure.

Bilbo couldn’t help the loud moan he let out as Bofur swirled his tongue around the head of his cock and bobbing up and down quickly. There was no way that he was going to last at this rate, the mixed sensations of warm and wet mixed with the soft tickling of the facial hair had his balls drawing up tight. “Close!!! I am going to come!!!” That was all the warning he gave the dwarf before he was coming, his vision going white despite being in a dark pantry. All strength left his knees as Bofur released his cock from his mouth giving it one last lick. Bilbo found himself collapsing to the floor and into the dwarf’s arms.

“Oh my word. I think I may have lost all use of my legs. You sucked all the strength right out of me.” Bilbo grabbed hold of the dwarf’s mustache ends and brought their mouths together in a tender kiss as Bofur chuckled. “And this,” Bilbo gave the mustache a little tug, “And that piercing of yours.” The hobbit let out a breathy giggle. “You may just be the end of me yet.”

Bofur let out a bright laugh as he kissed Bilbo again firmly before moving his lips to the hobbit’s ear, “I could say the same of you Master Baggins. You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that.”

Bilbo shivered as Bofur’s lips grazed his ear as he spoke, his lips gently caressing the tip. “Trust me there will be more where that came from. Much more!” tackling the dwarf to the floor and snogging him senseless. Little did the dwarf know, but hobbit’s ears were quite sensitive, and if he wasn’t careful they would spend the whole day in the pantry; not that Bilbo would mind. Bilbo sighed as he collapsed onto the dwarf’s chest and snuggled up to him.


	7. Chapter 7

I know that most people hate when the writer does this, but I feel I have to.

I am abandoning this fic until further notice.

When I started this fic I was so very driven and excited. Then I had a lot of school work to do and I wasnt able to update as often as I wanted. I got out of the habit of updating and have lost my mojo. I was hoping that DOS would inspire me, but alas it did not. So as much as it pains me to do it, I am walking away from this.

I figure you all figured I would have done it since I havent updated in forever. So I apologize. I still love you all and hope you can forgive me


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a year long hiatus from this fic I FINALLY got my boffins writing inspiration back. I had fixed ideas of what I wanted to happen in this fic, and I was all ready to go with it. But then I just couldnt get it to work and I just couldnt get the writing flow going. So after a full year of struggling and difficulty I got my inspiration back. I am hoping it sticks around long enough for me to be able to finish this fic out. But today I am just grateful for the opportunity to write this chapter. I am not sure how often or soon I will update again, but I am hoping it is very soon. Thank you for all that have actually taken the time to read and care about this fic. You give me life. I love you all, and I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Also, I will go back and delete the hiatus chapter in this in a week or two. :) But I hope you enjoy! *kisses*

Bofur was silent as he walked slowly behind Fili and Oin as they helped Kili limp along. He had no desire to reach the mountain the way the rest of them did. It was painfully obvious that the rest of their company was dead. For everyone knew that a dragon never left his hoard unless there was no threat to it. So the rest of the company must have been charred and killed before Smaug had left the mountain to rain fire upon them all in Lake Town; otherwise why would the dragon have left its keep?

They wouldn’t have survived the barrage of Smaug’s wrath if it weren’t for Tauriel. The elf had been kind enough to stay and help to heal Kili’s infected orc wound, and then on top of that; when the dragon’s roar had sounded through the night, shaking the entire small house that Bard’s family resided in, she had scooped Kili into her arms and ushering the rest of them out the door and into one of the many boats sitting beside the home. She had been quick in moving them as far away from the homes as she could; her long strong arms using the pole to push them far into the lake, barely out of the reach of the fire as the worst of it rained down upon them. The smell of burning flesh and the screams of those less fortunate filling the night.

The sound of Smaug’s roaring cry filled their ears before the great splash was followed as Bard shot the beast from the sky. Fili had wrapped his arms around Sigrid and Tilda to shield them from the horror as they made their way farther away from the flames that had engulfed the small town while Oin and Tauriel continued to treat Kili’s wounds. But all Bofur could do was stare off at the lonely mountain in the distance. The ache in his chest crushing his heart where it was beating painfully. He knew. He knew deep down in his heart that there was no way that Bilbo and the rest could have survived Smaug.

 “Bofur, I am certain they will all be fine. You will see.” Kili’s voice broke the toymaker from his haunted memories as they slowly still made their way towards the mountain. It wasn’t the first time the young dwarf had said these words to Bofur. Oin, Fili and Kili all had kept their home alive and strong; not willing to give up their loved ones for dead. But the thought of losing Bilbo was so strong in his mind that he couldn’t move past the thought of him torn to pieces or charred in the confines of the mountain. The only reason he continued on with them still was the fact that he wished only for Bilbo to have a proper burial if possible. That was the _only_ reason he was now walking along with the other three. Nothing more. It was simply to find his love and lay him to rest.

 

**

 

Bilbo sat with his head in his hands as he looked out over the wall of the great kingdom of Erebor. His heart heavy in his chest as he watched the smoke continue to rise from the direction of Lake Town. As soon as Smaug had taken flight from the mountain the hobbit’s whole world came crashing down around him as he watched the dragon breathe fire down upon the unsuspecting citizens of the little town. Down upon his heart that was left there so carelessly.

He should have stayed with Bofur. He should have demanded that they waited until Bofur joined him. He had seen the dwarf push his way through the crowd a moment too late when they pulled away from the docks. They could have gone back and got him. But Thorin had just stared straight ahead despite his pleas and begging. He shouldn’t have been so surprised when the dwarf king was willing to leave his own kin behind in his pursuit of the treasure in the mountain.

As Bilbo watched the town burn from where he sat, tears streaming down his face he felt strong thick arms surround him.

“At least we are all safe.” Thorin’s words dripped like poison into his ears. He felt like he was going to be sick. He threw the dwarf’s arms off of him and turned on him, fury burning in his eyes.

“No, we are not _all_ safe. Fili, Kili, Oin, and Bofur have just been burned to death by that beast! The beast you provoked with no thought of what he might do! Now your own nephews and the dwarf I love have been killed by dragon fire, not to also mention our dear friend Oin as well! This is your fault!!! You could not bear to spend an extra moment to wait for them. To cater to their needs when Kili was hurt defending us and helping us all to escape Mirkwood!!!” Bilbo couldn’t stop as his breathing heaved in his chest with rage and devastation. “You only think of what you want! Getting what you want. You wanted Bofur to be left there in Lake Town to move him out of the way of your want of me! Didn’t you?”

The dwarf king was nonchalant as he shrugged his shoulders.

“If your _beloved_ couldn’t control himself enough to not drink enough to be awake and by your side when we left then that is not my fault. It is his. I have no need to cater to his needs, nor yours burglar.”  

The rest of the company had begun to gather around them then as they glared at each other in the middle of the great opening. Bilbo’s eyes met the eyes of Gloin, Bombur and Bifur’s then; their eyes reflecting the same crushing sadness that he could feel. He couldn’t stop then at that moment, his feet began sprinting past the group and through the winding halls of the kingdom until he found himself standing atop the great wall that overlooked the entrance of the Kingdom, looking down at the rocks and ruin below him. He took a deep breath of the night air, cold and clear filling his lungs.

He knew Thorin was cruel, but this was beyond the threats at Beorn’s. Now his most cherished friends and the dwarf he loved more than anything in all of Middle Earth were lost, and the dwarf king couldn’t care less. He stepped forward on the edge of the wall and let his toes hang over the edge of precipice as tears streamed from his eyes. Why had he come on this foolish quest? It was clear from the moment they stepped foot in the mountain that Thorin had no plans for how to get the dragon out of the mountain, let alone kill the dragon. He had sent him into the depths of the beast’s lair without a second thought to Bilbo’s safety. How had his life gone from happy and filled with joy beside Bofur, to now being stuck with the one dwarf he could not stomach to look at any longer. How his heart was still beating despite the crushing grief he was feeling was beyond him. It was just too painful.

As he lifted his foot forward over the wall strong hands pulled him down off the ledge; Bombur’s arms holding him in a tight squishy embrace. “Bo would not have wanted this Bilbo. I know he wouldn’t. Please. Have faith.”

Unable to hold back his emotions anymore the hobbit broke down and sobbed into the clothing of his dear friend and found himself wrapped in a hug from behind; the guttural sounds of Bifur’s speech reaching his ears. “Bifur is right. They could have survived Bilbo. Don’t despair. They could have made it away safe.” But Bilbo knew. He had seen the town burn. He knew all was lost. He would just count down the days til Gandalf could come to retrieve him and take him home from all this ruin and heartache.

Now he leaned on the same space on the wall looking over at the smoldering town in hopes of spotting Gandalf as soon as he came into view; Bombur and Bifur sat snuggly behind him leaning against the wall. They hadn’t let him out of their sight since the incident on the ledge two nights ago, with good cause. They had wedged him between when they had all had a good long cry to sleep. The exhaustion and pain in his chest pulling him down into the comforting sleep and dreams of his Bofur. That had hurt worse: waking up from dreams of being cradled in Bofur’s arms under the warm sun in the grass, only to find himself heartbroken all over again. So he sat on the wall and waited. Waited for the damned wizard to get his arse to the mountain to take him away.

“It’s time you lot joined the rest of us in our search for the Arkenstone in the treasure room,” Dwalin’s voice startled Bilbo from his thoughts, sparking up his anger once more. He could not despise any member of the company, apart from Thorin of course, than he did Dwalin son of Fundin.

“I do believe its time you bugger off and left me alone.” Bilbo said angrily as he kept his glare towards the smoke in the distance, his hand going towards his pocket to touch the great gem hidden within it.

“The king commands that you three get down to help with the search.”

“Well _the king can…….”_

Bilbo stopped mid-sentence as his eyes focused on the land in front of the gates of the dwarven kingdom and he spotted….one…two…three…four…….FOUR! Four figures slowly making their way towards the mountain. Bofur…..Bofur…..without another word he was shoving his way past Dwalin, Bifur and Bombur and racing through the halls of the kingdom towards the front gate that smaug had burst through.

“Bilbo! Where are you going?!?!”

The hobbit ignored Ori’s and the rest of the company’s voices as he kept running as fast as his feet would carry him. Soon he was rounding the corner and sprinting out across the rocks and grass covering the ground in front of him.

 

**

 

“Bofur! Look!” The dwarf looked up and glanced in the direction the blonde prince was pointing and saw someone running towards them in the distance from the mountain. _It couldn’t be._ He could no longer hear what Fili was saying to him as he broke into a run towards the hobbit that was rapidly making his way towards him. He felt tears stinging in his eyes as his muscles and lungs burned as he ran with all his might. The closer he got the harder it was to see as the tears of relief were spilling from his eyes til he and Bilbo collided into each other; grasping at one another’s clothing and sobbing.

He would not be separated from his hobbit again. Not if he could help it. He would never be parted from him. Bilbo’s nails dug into his flesh as he clawed at the dwarf’s back in attempt to never let him go; too terrified that he would simply vanish from beneath his fingertips, leaving him alone in the world again. He couldn’t bear it. Not after losing his father and mother, he could not lose the one who held so deeply onto his heart.

It took everything in Bofur’s strength to pull himself back from the embrace with his beloved; cupping his hands around the smaller man’s face. He searched for any sign of injury on the hobbit. Bilbo’s face was flushed and his eyes rimmed red and pouring out tears.

“I thought you were dead! I thought I had lost you! I was sure that Smaug had killed you all! I though you were dead! I thought you were dead! Oh Bo!” Bilbo’s words came out in heavy sobs, his chest heaving with the effort to breathe and speak after running without stopping. The look on his face both agonized and relieved.

“I thought the same of you! Though I am so very glad to have been wrong. The only reason I was coming back to the mountain was to find yer body to bury. I couldn’t bear the thought of you resting in the cold deep of the mountain after being killed by the dragon. I am so glad to see you unharmed. I love ye Bilbo Baggins and I wont ever let ye out of my sight again if I can help it. Thank you Mahal! Thank You!”

The two of them clutched each other as they cried, murmuring thanks and love into each other’s hair and neck in between kisses til a familiar voice broke their attention.

“See Bofur. I told you he would be fine.” The pair looked up to see Kili grinning down at them between. Bofur let out a relieved chuckle as he wiped the tears from his face before gently doing the same to his hobbit. “That ye did lad. That ye did. And it turns out you were right.”

“He was a right mess without you Bilbo. Let me tell you.” Kili smiled down at Bilbo who graced him with a small smile in return. “I mean it though Bilbo. I thought I would never see that happy light in our Bofur’s eyes again. I truly am glad that you are all alright…..you are all alright right?”

Bofur helped Bilbo get up from the ground, the hobbit’s knees still weak from all the running and the exhaustion of grief.

“Yes. Everyone is alright. We all thought the same that you were all killed in the dragon fire. Everyone will be so happy to see you safe!”

Suddenly Bofur and Bilbo found themselves surrounded in the familiar arms of Bombur and Bifur before Bombur pulled his brother away from the rest of them and squeezed him tight to him, tears streaming down his cheeks as well.

“Bomb, let me loose! I can’t breathe!” Oin chuckled as Bombur quickly let his brother go and apologized for crushing him, causing Bofur to grab his brother by the face and bringing their foreheads together. “I’m so glad you are alive as well Bombur. Truly I am.”

“Well if ye don’t mind! I think we should get young Kili to the mountain so he can rest his leg so it can continue to heal” Oin’s voice brought them all back to the moment. In two steps Bombur walked up to the raven haired prince and picked him up into his arms with ease to carry him the rest of the way with Bifur’s khuzdul and sign language going along the whole time.

“Oin and Bifur are right. Nightfall will be upon us soon if we don’t hurry back to the mountain. Let’s get ourselves moving.”

The rest of the group walked quickly ahead of them, leaving Bilbo and Bofur clutching each other’s hands tightly as they walked slower than the rest; leaning on each other, desperate to stay as physically connected as was possible. Both of them starved of the reassurances that the pair of them so desperately needed in the last 48 or so hours. None of what the others were saying as they chattered on at each other registered for the toymaker and his hobbit. None of it mattered. Nothing mattered except for the fact that the Valar had been kind enough to spare them from death by dragon so they could return to each other’s arms. Even when night had fallen and they all and finally made their way back into the mountain; they didn’t pay heed to anyone else. They simply made their way to where many of the company had laid out furs and blankets they had found in their search as make-shift bedrolls, and together they curled up beside one another. They fell asleep safe and sound in each other’s arms; each of them clutching to the other, taking comfort in the sounds of their even breaths and their beating hearts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah its the nasty scary business with the you know what.

The hunger pains in his stomach, mixed with the loud rumbling it was emmitting, slowly woke Bofur from his deep and restless sleep. The entire company had been sleeping longer and harder since the group of them were all reunited in the mountain. All with the exception of Thorin. The dwarf king had been relentless in his search for the Arkenstone; determined to find what he wanted and to make it his to take is claim as rightful ruler and owner of the mountain. Their search had proven fruitless so far and exhausting to say the least. The dwarves, and the hobbit had been spending hours moving and sorting heavy amounts of gold and jewels. Carefully they sifted through them in search of the blasted thing, only to come up empty handed each time.

On top of all that, Bard and Thranduil had come to the gate the day before demanding retribution for the destruction of lake town and their “historical claims and dues”. The toymaker seemed it was only fair that at least Bard should receive a portion of the treasure. Especially after seeing the destruction of Lake Town first hand, and barely surviving. Thranduil of course had said that they could starve in the mountain than for all he cared. They would wait until Thorin could negotiate with a sane mind, or there would be war. Thorin had scoffed at that and turned his back on the tall folk and ordered everyone back to the treasury to continue their search; leaving only Bilbo to look out over the wall in despair.

His poor hobbit was growing thinner by the day, and the stress was taking its toll on Bilbo. The dwarf rolled over to hug his halfling closer to him; still so very grateful that they were alive and together, even though Thorin still tried to keep them separate as often as possible. Only to find the bedroll beside him empty. Sitting up quickly he looked around the room and found that half of the company was still asleep in their bedrolls. _“Perhaps he has already gone down to the treasury? I know he hates when Thorin shouts at all of us. Poor Bilbo.”_ Silently the dwarf got to his feet and tip toed around the rest of his sleeping companions, being particularly careful not to wake Kili and Fili who were clutching at each other. Kili’s leg was finally getting better; though he had no doubt it would improve more quickly should he have the proper food to help aid his body.

The mountain was silent as Bofur walked down the halls towards the treasure room to find Bilbo; when said hobbit walked directly into him and yelped.

“Steady there lad. It’s just me.” Bofur grasped Bilbo’s shoulders as he looked into the smaller man’s face. Bilbo’s normally cheerful and rosy face was pale and looking a little green if he was being honest. It set the dwarf’s nerves on edge as the hobbit refused to meet his gaze.

“I’m so sorry Bo. I didn’t mean to run into you.” The hobbit sounded quite startled.

The dwarf quirked an eyebrow at him before smiling. “It’s all right. I was just off looking for ye. When I woke up and you weren’t there I figured ye were down in the treasury continuing the search.”

The hobbit began to wring his hands in front of him nervously, turning even greener as tears began to brim his eyes.

“Bofur, I have something to confess to you I….”

“I TOLD YOU ONCE AND I TOLD YOU AGAIN! I WILL NOT SHARE MY BIRTHRIGHT WITH THE LIKES OF ALL OF YOU!!! NOW BE GONE!!!” Thorin’s voice boomed and echoed through the hallway where the hobbit and his dwarf stood. Soon the rest of the company, as well as Bofur and Bilbo, were running towards the commotion to find Thorin standing on the wall with Bard and Thranduil on their horses below them.

“Is there nothing for which you would yield any of your gold?” Bard was speaking as Thranduil sat silently beside him, the blonde elf glaring at the dwarf king

“Nothing that you or your _friends_ have to offer.” The word “friend” being spoken with such venom. Bofur watched closely as Bard turned to face Thranduil, his facial expression seeming to ask permission, causing the elf king to nod.

“What of the Arkenstone?” Bard’s voice grabbed the attention of the rest of the company. Each looking to each other in confusion, all except for Bilbo.

Bofur and the rest of the company watched in shock as Thranduil opened a small box in his lap and handed the stone to Bard who held it up for Thorin to see. Everyone’s looked to Thorin where he stood; his rage emenating from him as he stared down at the very stone that they had all been searching for for weeks. Bofur watched as the veins in Thorin’s forehead and neck began to burst forward under his skin pulsating as his fist clenched in front of him

“That stone was my fathers, and his father’s before him. I will not pay for what is my birthright.” Thorin stared daggers down at the others below as he breathed in harshly through his nose. “How came you by the one heirloom of my family? You are thieves!” he shouted at the top of his voice.

Bard’s voice was calm as he called back up to the dwarf king. “We are no thieves Thorin, son of Thrain.”

“HOW CAME YOU BY IT!?!?!?” Thorin’s voice continued to echoed harshly against the walls around them before they were carried out over the wall of the mountain.

“I gave it to them.” All of Bofur’s breathe left him as Bilbo’s small voice broke through the lingering silence that lay in the wake of Thorin’s wrath. The toymaker began to make his way through the company to get closer to Bilbo’s side. _“Why in the name of Mahal had Bilbo decided to steal the arkenstone? He knew how much it meant to Thorin. Why would he do this?”_ As if the hobbit could read his thoughts Bilbo began to stutter out more words.

“I had to. We would have starved Thorin. I only did what I thought was best. Kili needs food and medicine for his still healing wound. We haven’t had anything other than cram for weeks. I could not stand by and watch you all starve or come to war right after we all were reunited from Smaug.” Bofur watched as Bilbo plead his case moving slowly towards the king; who’s frenzied face had made the rest of their companions take a step back. Bofur could see what Bilbo couldn’t; he could see the way that Thorin was quietly clenching his fists, his knuckles white with the force of it.

“You! YOU?!?!” the dwarf king’s voice was a low predatory growl as he took a step forward. Bofur quickly grabbed a battle axe that had been set beside the wall for those that were required to be on watch as Thorin rushed towards the hobbit; barely stopping the dwarf’s hands from clutching onto the smaller being in his violent outburst.

“You will move out of my way you common miner! That miserable hobbit! YOU UNDERSIZED BURGLAR!!! YOU HAVE BEEN A BURDEN ON THIS COMPANY FROM THE MOMENT WE MET YOU!” The dwarf king tried to make his way around where Bofur stood in front of the now softly weeping hobbit. Bilbo began whimpering softly to himself, “I was just trying to help. I could not bear to see anymore of my friends in danger. I was just trying to help. I was just doing what I thought was right. I was just trying to help.” Suddenly Kili and Fili joined Bofur in his stand against their uncle’s way in his pursuit of ‘justice’.

“If you touch a hair on his head I will not hesitate to kill ye Thorin Oakenshield.” Bofur’s voice was low and dangerous as he hefted the battle axe up higher. “Do not test me resolve. Because you will see that I will not stand by while you try and harm the only reason you have a mountain in the first place.”

“Uncle, you will not harm Bilbo. He is our friend.” Fili calmly said as he stood beside the hatted dwarf.

“HE IS A THEIF AND A LIAR AND I WILL THROW HIM TO THE ROCKS BELOW!” Thorin took another step forward causing Bofur to do the same, the dwarf king’s breath hot in the toymaker’s face; causing him to feel even more protective of his hobbit. Bofur had stood up to far fearsome and violent dwarves than Thorin Oakenshield and this when he was a wee child. Bofur looked deep into the eyes of the dwarf king then as the rage rolled off him in waves; and saw only blackness. No longer remained the dwarf he could have once respected. All that was left was the greed and the gold and the sickness that caused him to care for no one.

 “STAY YOUR HAND THORIN SON OF THRAIN!” Gandalf’s voice boomed up from below the wall. “YOU WILL SEND MY BURGLAR DOWN TO ME UNHARMED!”

Thorin spat on the ground beside Bofur and his hobbit before taking his step back, his fists still clenched tight by his sides. “You are all in league with each other. Traitors and thieves the lot of you.” Shaking his head the dwarf king made his way to the wall and shouted, “NEVER AGAIN WILL I HAVE DEALINGS WITH THIS WIZARD OR HIS ‘FRIENDS’!”

“Please Thorin, I offer my portion of the treasure in exchange for the Arkenstone. Give the men of Lake Town and Thranduil my share. Please. There need not be anymore bloodshed.” Bilbo’s breath hitched as he attempted to keep his voice calm and collected in the face of the danger, Bofur still standing in front of him shielding him from what he could. Bilbo had suffered a great deal on this quest at the hands of their ‘king’ and he would not allow another moment of it.

“I am betrayed. Get now down to your _friends_ , the both of you traitors, or I will throw you down to them. They will get their gold and silver in time. Now be gone from my sight and may _NEVER_ meet again in this world or the next!” Thorin turned his back on them then. “And any others of you that wish to stand beside such a traitor as the burglar Bilbo Baggins may be banished as well from this kingdom from here out.”

Once the king’s back was turned Bofur lowered the battle axe and placed an arm around the shaking hobbit and began their walk through the halls and out of the kingdom of Erebor that they had fought so hard to win. They walked alone. Bofur’s blood began to boiled at the thought of the rest of the company that refused to stand up for Bilbo. Even his own kin, though he could not fault them really when Thorin was as unpredictable as he was. They kept walking until they came to stand beside Gandalf who quietly led the pair of them through the vast camp of men and elves bringing the two of them to a tent.

“The pair of you should rest and have something to eat, for soon there will be war upon us due to the stubbornness of Thorin Oakenshield.”

The toymaker sat himself down on the cot that was set up in the tent and pulled Bilbo down beside him and held him in his arms gently, allowing the halfling to sob and fist his hands in his tunic; rubbing soothing tracks up and down his beloved’s back.

“There, there now. Everything will be alright Bilbo.”

“How can they be alright?” Bilbo burst out, “I have gone and ruined everything. Just when I thought I was helping and assisting the rest of the company. I was just trying to save everyone!” Bilbo’s eyes were rimmed red and tears streamed from them as he looked helplessly at his dwarf.

The dwarf took the hobbit’s chin in his hand and looked deep into his eyes lovingly. “You probably did just save everyone. If it weren’t for you we would have starved. And Thorin is a fool to not see that. He is not well Bilbo. He is not well.” Bilbo’s weeping started up anew causing Bofur to gather him in his arms and laid them on their sides as he held his hobbit tightly til the sobs slowed and sleep pulled his love under.

 


End file.
